Little Orphan Leela
by Boolia
Summary: Ten-year old Leela is an orphan living in an orphanage with other girls. She claims her parents are alive and says that they'll come for her. Millionare Avery Bullock invites her to his big, fancy mansion for the summer. Will Leela stay here, or will she go back to her parents? Parody of Annie, not the comics.
1. Chapter 1

Little Orphan Leela

Chapter 1

Ten-year old Turanga Leela sighed as she looked out of the window down below of Vicky's Orphanage for Girls. Excited kids had ran out of the school building earlier one final time until September. She wished she could be happy as those kids, but she couldn't, not when you are a girl in this orphanage.

She then heard crying. She looked and saw that it was Suzy Johnson, whom had awoken from her slumber. She had a Ducky Momo plush clutched in her hand. Leela got down from the window ledge, and went to comfort the girl. She sat by her on her bed.

"You had that nightmare again?" She wanted to know, Suzy nodded.

"I want my mommy, Leela." Suzy said.

"Well, you can't!" Louise Belcher said, jumping off her bed. "You know why? Because she's de…"

" _Louise_!" Tiff scolded her.

"I know you want your mommy." Leela told Suzy. "We _all_ want our moms, but that can't happen, not for you anyways. Sorry, that was mean." Louise groaned.

"Don't you _get_ it Leela? You don't have a mom or dad _, none_ of us do! That's why we're in an orphanage!" And anyway, sorry to say, but don't you think it's your one-eye's the reason why you're here too?"

" _Louise!"_ Tiff scolded again. Leela got off of the bed.

"I _do_ have a mom and dad and they love me just the same one-eye or no one-eye. We _all_ do!" She clutched the half-locket around her neck. "My parents left this with me, and they have the other half. They promised that they'll be back for me, and I trust that promise."

"Can you read the note for me again, Leela?" Suzy asked. Leela nodded. Louise groaned loudly as Leela went to get the note from her parents on her nightstand. She went back and plopped up next to Suzy on her bed. Little Suzy's bed was surrounded by girls, eager to hear what they already knew. Even Louise went by the bed to listen. Leela opened the letter and cleared her throat.

"'Our dear little Leela,'." Leela began. "We both love you very much. Unfortunatly, we must leave you here in this orphanage in the care of Vicky for the time being. Don't worry though, when the time is right, we'll come back for you. We'll be together again. With love, Mom and Dad.'"

"But that was ten years ago!" Louise complained. "And they're still not here. I hate to say it, but I'm certain they're dea…"

" _No_!" Mabel Pines shouted. "Don't say the gosh awful D word."

" _Leela_?" Suzy questioned. "Do you think you'll be together with your family again and be happy? Do you think we all will find loving families and be happy?"

"You just have to have hope, Suzy."

"But we tried that, and it's not working."

"You have to keep having hope." And with that, Leela started singing.

" _We can't lose hope_ ," She began.

" _So, don't you mope._

 _Right now things seem impossible_

 _But I promise you, they are indeed possible!_

 _Someday, we'll find loving families that are yours and mine._

 _Everything's going to turn out fine._

 _Every kid deserves a home._

 _A place to call their own._

 _A loving mom and dad._

 _So life for us will stop being bad._

 _So, don't you fear._

 _Don't you shed a tear._

 _Don't you mope._

 _For we can't lose hooooope_." Leela's singing was interrupted by Vicky who had just opened the door. All girls gasped and looked up at her.

"I thought I told you female twerps to go to bed." She said. The girls hesitated. " _NOW!_ " The girls quickly jumped into their beds.

" _WE LOVE YOU, VICKY_!" They all chorused.

" _Yeah, yeah_!" She turned off the lights and shut the door.

" _We can't lose hooooooope_." Leela sang one last time before she shut off her lamp, and went to sleep.

" _RISE AND SHINE, TWERPS_!" Vicky yelled the next morning in the girls' room. Each girl woke up and went out of their beds.

"You all have to mop and clean the floor until I see myself." The girls all groaned as Vicky put down the cleaning supplies. "What?!"

" _WE LOVE YOU, VICKY_!" The girls chanted. Vicky left and closed the door. Each girl got to work.

"It's a hard-knock life for us." Blythe Baxter said.

"You can say that again." Lisa Simpson agreed. And with that, while they all worked, all of the girls started to sing.

"It's a hard life for us!" They began.

" _It's a hard life for us!_

 _We can't do things we want to_

' _Cause of all the things she orders us to do_

 _Unlike most kids, we don't get to enjoy summer_

 _Living in here is a major bummer_

 _Life for us here is a bust_

 _It's a hard life for us_

 _We don't get to sleep in late_

 _We're living a life that you'll hate_

 _When you're stuck with Vicky all day_

 _You never get to play_

 _We're like that German fish_

 _Never getting our wish_

" _Santa Klaus, we never get to see."_ Suzy sang.

"I think you mean Santa Claus." Leela sang.

" _Oh, yeah_!" Suzy remembered with a nod. " _Who's he_?" Leela shrugged.

" _It's a hard life!"_ The girls sang. Lisa picked up her saxophone and blew into it, playing the blues.

" _It's a hard life_.

 _IT'S A HARD LIFE FOR US!"_ Lisa put her saxophone away when they were done with the song. Mabel pretended to be Vicky.

"'You all have to mop and clean the floor until I see myself!'" Mabel mimicked. All the girls laughed at that. Leela was thinking about something.

"I'm going to run away." She announced. The girls stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Are you _insane?_!" Louise demanded to know. "You _can't_! You'll get caught and Vicky will kill you."

"I'm not afraid of her." Leela said.

"You'll get caught." Mabel put in. Leela shook her head.

"Not if I'm really sneaky about it, and I have a plan of exactly how I'm going to do it. Listen closely." The girls all leaned in as Leela whispered to them her plan.

"Well, if you're sure if you can do this." Lisa said when Leela was done. "We won't stop you."

"Where will you go?" Mabel questioned. Leela shrugged.

"Don't know." She admitted. "But once I find my mom and dad, I'll inform them of you guys, and each of you will get adopted." The girls cheered.

"What about the police?" Suzy wanted to know.

"We're kids." Louise answered her. "They won't believe her."

" _Why_?"

"Because they'll think that she's just making up stories because that's what adults think what we kids are good for."

"Hey, Louise?" Blythe asked her. "Why must you always rain on our parades?"

"Well, I hate to be a Debbie Downer all the time." Louise said. "But, I can't help it. _Someone_ has to do it."

"Well, I think Leela's plan will work." Lisa said.

" _Yeah_!" All of the girls, but Tiff, agreed. Tiff folded her hands across her chest.

"Well, I don't like it." She said.

" _Tiff_ , why are you a party pooper?" Mabel questioned her. "You're a kid like all of us. Don't act like such an adult."

"It's a little mean, even if Vicky deserves it. I won't be a part of it."

"Okay, you don't know what you're missing though." She and the other girls giggled about Leela's idea.

"ARE YOU GIRLS WORKING?!" Vicky shouted from downstairs. Each girl resumed on working.

The doorbell rang. Vicky answered it. It was Phillip J. Fry. He carried three pizza boxes, one on top of the other.

"Yeah?" Vicky asked. "What do you want?"

"You ordered three pizzas, right?" Vicky looked at the boxes, then back at Fry.

"I didn't order any pizzas." Fry was shocked.

" _You didn't_? This is Vicky's Orphanage for Girls, isn't it?" Leela sneakily left the orphanage and went off.

"Yeah it is, but I didn't order any pizzas."

"Well, according to my chart in my car you did."

"Well, your chart is wrong; I didn't order anything." Fry scratched his head.

"I don't get it. If you didn't order any pizzas, then who did?" Vicky was now mad.

" _Look bucko_ , I don't know. Why don't you leave and fig…" Louise's eyes widened as she saw the pizzas. She ran to the door.

"Oh great, the pizzas are here." Fry gave the girl the pizzas. "Thanks." She then left. Fry gestured for Vicky to give her money. Vicky didn't get it.

" _Huh_?" She wanted to know.

"I need $18, lady." Vicky groaned loudly and paid the pizza boy. She then shut the door. Fry went to his car.

In their room, each girl high-fived each other, each holding a pizza slice, except Tiff.

"I can't believe that worked!" Mabel said, taking a bite.

" _Yeah_!" Louise added, also taking a bite. "Vicky had no idea that it was us who ordered the pizzas."

"And best yet," Suzy put in. "Leela escaped and we get pizza because of it."

"I wonder how Leela's doing out there." Lisa said. Louise turned to Tiff and offered her a piece. "You sure you don't want one?"

"No." Tiff replied.

" _Aw, come on_! You must admit it was kind of funny." Tiff smiled.

" _Yeah_." Tiff agreed. "It was a little funny." Vicky then came in. All the girls turned to her.

" _Uh, oh_!" Suzy said. Vicky marched in, swiping the pizzas away, ignoring the kids' disappointed cries.

" _Where's Leela_?!" Vicky wanted to know. None of the girls answered, so she tried again. "Where's Leela? This isn't funny! Where's Leela?" Louise couldn't hold in her laughter.

"She ran away!" Louise answered.

" _What?_ " Mabel snickered too.

"Leela ordered the pizzas for us," Mabel put in. "and she ran away. You didn't even realize it!"

"Well, that won't do! Ugh; I'll call the police, and once she's found, she's going to get it!" She stormed out of the room. The girls knew this was bad, but they all just laughed and laughed.

Leela walked the New New York sidewalks and streets (careful for cars). She was hungry. She walked into a marketplace, she grew jealous of the many foods and the smells.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She was a little girl; she _had_ to eat! When the owner wasn't looking, she took a loaf of bread off a table of breads, and ran off without anyone watching. She knew it was wrong to steal, but what can you do if you don't have any money? She sat down on a stoop, unwrapped the food, and took a bite.

When she was done, she threw away the wrapper in the garbage can. She was about to leave when she heard shouts. She then saw a white blur run pass her, and shrill frantic yips. She saw Nelson Muntz, Buford Van Stomm, and Francis run passed.

" _GET THAT DOG!"_ Nelson yelled. He and the boys ran after the 'dog.'

 _Uh-no_! Leela thought to herself and ran after the boys. _"WAIT; STOP_ ; DON'T HURT IT!"

Leela gasped as the boys brought out slingshots and fired pebbles from the street, and fired at the dog, who was Sir. Yipsalot.

They ran to a dead end. The dog looked at the boys and whimpered and shivered in fright. The bullies laughed.

"HA-HA, nowhere to run dumb mutt." Nelson said.

" _Easy_ target." Buford added. The boys got ready to fire their slingshots when Leela ran in the way.

" _Hey_!" Francis complained. "You're ruining our fun!"

"Don't you have any shame?" Leela asked them. "Harassing an innocent little animal? What did the dog ever do to you?"

" _Get out of here_!" Nelson said. "Or do you want to be shot at?"

"No." Leela answered firmly. She snatched the three slingshots and threw them on the ground.

" _Hey_!" All of the bullies said at once. They all went to get their slingshots.

"You better get out of here." Leela told them.

" _Yeah_?" Nelson challenged. " _Or what_?! You'll tell our Moms? _Ha-ha_ ; I don't _think_ so." He looked at the others. _"Come on, boys_ ; this one-eyed freak is not worth it. Let's enjoy our first day of summer somewhere else." The boys agreed, and all went off. Leela turned to the dog.

"You okay?" She asked. Sir Yipsalot yipped as if to answer her question. Leela looked at the furry animal up and down. "Well, you don't look hurt. I can't believe those boys would bully a sweet innocent dog. I guess, they're all excited that their schools' let out for the summer, but _still_ , that's no excuse! Well, I better be going. _Bye_!" She then began to leave. Sir Yipsalot followed. Leela sensed this and turned around.

"Why are you following me, dog? Go home; _get out of here_!" Sir. Yipsalot yipped, wagging his tail. "Don't you have a family?" Sir Yipsalot went to her and Leela bent down and petted him. She didn't see a collar or a dog tag. "I don't see your license, but why on Earth do you have a crown?" The dog yipped and licked Leela's face all over. Leela laughed, forgetting the crown. Leela then frowned.

"I have a mom and dad, but they promised me we'll be together again when they had to leave me when I was a baby, but that was ten years ago, and _still_ , I wait for them. As the days go by, you'd think I'd lost hope by now, but I didn't. Tomorrow's another day and it's a day away." Leela then began to sing as she petted the dog.

" _Tomorrow the sun is going to shine_." She began.

" _Tomorrow will be our time._

 _Soon we will be with my family,_

 _And then we'll all live in harmony_

 _Tomorrow's another day._

 _It's only a day away!"_ Leela stood up and walked onwards. Sir Yipsalot followed _._

 _Tomorrow instead of emotional harms, we'll be in loving arms._

 _I love tomorrow._

 _It's only and will always be a day away!_

 _Tomorrow we'll forget the cobwebs and the sorrow."_

 _Because it will be tomorrow._

 _Tomorrow I'll forget my fears._

 _I'll dry all of my tears._

 _I feel tomorrow will be our day._

 _Tomorrow's another daaaaaaaaaaaay!"_ She sighed after her song. "It'll get

better. It just _has_ to!" Leela then heard and saw a truck come up. It stopped, and out

stepped Olaf Hugglesbjork with a net. Sir Yipsalot yipped.

"I finally found you, doggie." He said. He swung his net. Sir Yipsalot started

running. _"Come back, doggie_ ; I'm not going to hurt you." Olaf chased after him,

swinging the net.

"Oh, _please_!" Leela begged. "Don't bring this dog to the pound."

"I have to, kid." Olaf told her. "This dog's a stray. I've been trying to get it, and

now here's my chance! I know I sound like I'm the bad guy here, but I'm really nice.

I'm just doing my job."

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Leela looked at the running dog, then back at the running Olaf. "He

belongs to me."

Olaf couldn't believe it. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Sir Yipsalot

stopped and looked at her as well.

"You're his owner?" Leela nodded. Olaf thought about this. "What's his name?

 _"What_?"

"What's his name?"

" _His name_?" Leela gulped. She hoped he wouldn't ask him that. Now, she had to

think of a name for him on the spot! She then had it.

"Sir Yipsalot." Olaf arched his eyebrows.

" _Sir Yipsalot_?" Leela nodded.

" _Yep!_ I named him that because he yips…a lot. And he's a sir because he's a boy."

"Clever name." Leela smiled.

"Thanks." Olaf looked at the girl again who picked up the dog, and held him.

"I'll let this slide this time, but when I see Sir Yipsalot without you again, I'm

afraid I'll have to take him in."

"I understand."

"Good." He then went into his truck and drove off. Leela too went off.

 _"Hey, little girl_." Officer Jenny said when Leela went passed her. "We're looking

for you." Leela froze. She was busted and they were going to give her back to Vicky. She began to run. " _Hey_!" Officer Jenny talked into her walkie-talkie that she got from her pocket. "I've found Leela, and she's running off again. Over!" Jenny put the walkie-talkie back into her pocket and ran after Leela. "Little girl; I'm not going to hurt you. Little girl, _Leela!"_

Leela ran and ran until she was captured by Chief Bookem. She screamed and kicked frantically as Bookem carried her away. Sir Yipsalot barked and barked.

 _"LET ME GO; LET ME GO_!" Leela screamed. Chase McCain came up next to them.

"I'll carry the dog." He offered. He went to grab the dog, but the dog growled, and tried to bite his hand off (which probably would come of because the cop was made out of Lego bricks). Chase then managed to take him and he and Bookem met Jenny at the police cars and her motorcycle.

"Can I help you?" Vicky asked Chief Bookem when she opened the front door of the orphanage. She had eaten all of the pizza, and was sick to her stomach. She vowed never to eat pizza again.

"We found the girl." He answered. Officer Jenny stepped out of the car then with Leela. Vicky bent down.

"Oh, _thank goodness_ you're home!" She said, faking her joyful tone. "We were all worried about you!" Leela wanted so much to run, but couldn't, not with the officers there. She could tell the officers that Vicky was mean to her along with the other girls, but they wouldn't believe her and Vicky would say that it wasn't true. The little one-eyed girl took a deep breath, let it out, and went to Vicky. Vicky ran and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you officers for giving Leela back to us."

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again." Bookem said.

"I won't!" Chief Bookem tipped his hat. "You're welcome." Chase then carried Sir Yipsalot to the front stoop. Vicky looked at the dog with disgust.

"Who's this mongrel?"

"We found him with Leela." Offer Jenny answered.

 _"So?_ You can take him away; he's doesn't live here."

"He's not Leela's?"

"No; I never saw this dog in my life. Take him to the pound."

" _Good day, ma'am_." Bookem said, tipping his hat to her, and putting his hat back onto his head before leaving. Jenny left

"I smell pizza." Chase observed.

"Yeah, well, I ate them all. You can't have any."

"I wasn't going to as, oh wait, that was a lie. I was going to ask."

"Well, you can't have any."

"I understand." With that, Chase too went away with Sir Yipsalot. Leela turned to the disembarking dog.

 _"Sir Yipsalot_!" She wailed. Vicky shut the door before Leela could get him. Leela looked at her. Vicky grinned mischievously.

"So, you thought you could run away again, didn't you? You know what that means." She went to get something.

"Oh, _please!_ " Leela begged her. "Not the paddle."

"Then, stop running away." Vicky opened a drawer, got out a spanking paddle, and then went to Leela. The other girls all come out to see what was going on.

"You know, I don't have to keep running away if you stop beating me all the time."

 _"Shut up, kid."_ She grabbed Leela and spanked her butt with the paddle many times. Leela could've kicked, screamed, and cried, but what was the use? She'd just do it more. Vicky then stopped. She turned Leela to face her. Leela tried not to cry, sniffing back her tears.

"Now, don't run away again!" Vicky then stood up and went to put the paddle away.

 _"Leela_?" Mabel asked her. "Are you okay?" Leela didn't answer. Instead, she ran up the stairs' to her and the girls' room.

She plopped up on her bed and cried facedown. She was sick and tired of this place, sick and tired of how Vicky treated her and the other girls. She wanted her parents _now_! She believed it for years, but now, wasn't so sure. _Will_ the sun come out tomorrow? The other girls watched her, all with frowns on their faces. They wish they could all help cheer her up, but _how_? They then had an idea, and went to put it into action.

Director Avery Bullock sat on a couch inside his enormous mansion. He frowned, looking depressed. He felt like something was missing.

 _"Delia_!" He called in his British accent. Delia Ketchum came by his side. " _Delia!"_

 _"Yes, sir_?" Delia wanted to know. Bullock looked at her.

"Don't you find like something is missing?" He asked.

"What exactly, sir?" Bullock shrugged.

"Don't know. I really like it here, living in a mansion and all. But, recently, I feel depressed like something is missing." A baby's cry then could be heard.

"But, you _can't_ be feeling lonely. You have me, the other people living here, and your stepson, Avery Jr."

"True, but I still feel like something's missing." The cry was still going on. "Can you see what he wants, Delia?" Delia nodded.

"Right away, sir." She then was off.

" _Delia_?" Bullock started. Delia was in Avery Jr's room, trying to comfort him. She poked her head out of the room.

 _"Yeah_?" Delia wanted to know. "What is it?"

"I'm going for a little constitutional." Delia smiled.

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you take your stepson?" Avery shrugged.

"Okay, sure, _why not_? It'll be good for the both of us, and I'll bond with him at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I'll go get his stroller." Delia gave Avery Jr to Bullock, and then went to get his stroller.

"Are you ready for a walk with your ol' man, Avery Jr?" Avery asked. The baby just looked at him, sucking his thumb. "Yeah; you're ready."

"I don't know Avery Jr." Avery told his stepson on their walk. He was pushing the infant in his stroller. "I have you, Delia, and all the other staff at the mansion, but I still feel like something's missing. Do you know what I mean? No, you're a baby. You don't know what I'm talking about."

A ball then bounced in their path. Bullock stopped. Luke Triton came up.

"Sorry, mister." He said in his British accent. Bullock smiled. He picked it up, and gave it to him.

"Oh, that's all right lad." Luke smiled back.

"Thanks." He went back to his game with Professor Layton. He kicked the ball right to him.

 _"Good kick_ , Luke." The Professor congratulated him. "This reminds me of a puzzle."

 _"Everything_ reminds you of a puzzle, Professor."

Bullock chucked to himself. _Aw, to be young again_! Bullock resumed on the walk.

On the way, they passed Timmy Turner and his fairies. Timmy threw a tennis ball to Sparky, and the fairy dog caught it in his mouth. He went to Timmy. Timmy patted Sparky on the head. Sparky dropped the ball for another go, wagging his tail.

They passed by Dot Henderson, her dog, Lucky, and her family, who was having a picnic.

They passed by human Sweetie Belle, human Scootoloo, and human AppleBloom who were all swinging on a swing set on a playground.

Finally, they passed by Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, and Marco's parents as they watched the young teens laugh as they were squirting each other with squirt guns. Bullock sighed each time. He then went back to the mansion.

 _"I'm back!"_ Avery announced when they got back into the mansion.

"How was the walk?" Delia asked.

 _"Refreshing_!" Bullock answered. "And I think I know what's missing in my life."

 _"Really; what_?"

"A child. And before you say it, I want someone who's not in diapers."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Bullock thought about this before answering.

"A child from an orphanage. And maybe a test run to see if I like the child. I'm thinking the whole summer, until Labor Day. And if I like the child, I might adopt him or her." He looked at Avery Jr. "Avery Jr might have a big stepbrother or stepsister at the end of summer."

"Okay. I know where one orphanage is. I'll go there."

"You do that." Delia left again.

Leela cried and cried. The girls came into the room. Lisa held Sir Yipsalot in her hands.

 _"Leela_!" Louise began. "We have a surprise for you." The dog yipped. He couldn't contain his excitement, and hopped to the floor. He jumped on the bed and yipped, tail wagging. Leela looked up at him. A smile spread across her face.

" _SIR YIPSALOT_!" The dog barked excitedly and licked Leela all over. Leela laughed. "How did you get here?"

"We all pitched in and got him for you to cheer you up." Tiff answered.

"He escaped from the police car and came to us." Suzy added. Leela smiled and patted the dog.

"You didn't want to stay away from me, did you pal? You don't care about my freakish one-eye. You just want to be loved like me, don't you?" Sir Yipsalot yipped again.

"So, Leela," Suzy started. "Did you name him that because he yips?" Leela nodded.

" _Yep_! A lot."

"And he's a male because he's a sir." Lisa observed.

"And he has a crown." Louise put in. "What is up with that? Is he royalty or something?" Mabel bowed down to him.

" _Oh, Sir Yipsalot_ ," Mabel said. "We are not worthy." She kept on bowing. " _We are not worthy; we are not worthy."_ The dog barked, and licked her. She and the other girls all laughed.

Vicky opened the door, and there stood Delia on the other side.

 _"Yeah_?" Vicky asked. "What do you want?"

"Are you in charge of the orphanage?" Delia wanted to know.

 _"Yeah_ , I'm Vicky. What about it?"

"Well, I'm Delia Ketchum. I work for a man named Avery Bullock. He wants a child for the summer, so I came here to get him one." Vicky motioned her to come in.

"Come to my office." Delia came in and followed her to her office.

"So, what kind of bra…orphan do you want?" Delia shrugged.

"Friendly and kind I guess."

"Do you prefer a specific age?"

"Oh yes. Bullock doesn't want a baby."

 _"So, what_?" Delia shrugged.

"Five, six,…"

" _Ten?_ " Leela asked, coming in the room. Vicky turned to her. Delia nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Are you ten?" Leela nodded.

"That's the same age as when my son started on his Pokémon journey."

"What are you doing here?" Vicky questioned Leela. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, but Suzy wants to watch Ducky Momo, and we don't know where

the remote is. We figured you might." Vicky opened a cabinet and gave her the

remote. "Here, kid." Leela was about to go, when Delia spoke to her.

"Do you want to stay with Avery Bullock during the summer, little girl?" Leela stopped and turned to her. Did she say that she was going away from this dump? She wants to take a one-eyed freak like her?

"What did you say?" Delia repeated what she just said, and Leela couldn't believe it. She beamed.

"You want me?" Delia nodded.

"If you want to go."

"You don't think I'm a freak because of my one-eye?" Delia was shocked that this little girl would even think that.

 _"Heavens, no_! You're special just the way you are." Leela smiled, feeling happy that she heard that.

"Then, yes!" Delia smiled.

 _"Great_ , let me just talk to the owner of this place." Leela nodded.

"You sure you want to take Leela?" Vicky asked. Delia was puzzled.

"Why not?"

 _"Because…because_ …" Vicky tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't think of a good one. "You can take any kid in this here orphanage, just not Leela."

"Why; I'm sure whatever it is, Bullock can handle it."

"Can I take my dog?" Leela asked Delia. Delia looked at her.

 _"Oh_? You have a dog?" Leela nodded and whistled for Sir Yipsalot.

 _"Sir Yipsalot_! _Here boy_!" Sir Yipsalot yipped and yipped, bounding into the office, and jumped into Leela's arms. Leela turned to Delia, stroking the dog's fur. "This is Sir Yipsalot. I found him out in the streets, and adopted him. Say hello, Sir Yipsalot. The dog barked.

"I thought we got rid of that mangy beast." Vicky said.

"He came back. So, can I keep him?" Delia smiled.

"Sure, we'll take him and see what Bullock thinks." Leela cheered. Sir Yipsalot barked, wagging his tail.

 _"Yay;_ I hope he says yes."

"You better pack; we won't leave until you're ready."

 _"Yay_!" Leela ran to go pack. Vicky sighed, wanting to try and persuade Leela to stay, but didn't, afraid that she might loose her job. She didn't want to persuade Delia any further too, afraid about her job too.

 _"Oh my gosh_!" Leela said in astonishment as she saw the limousine parked up front when she and Delia were outside. She held Sir Yipsalot in her arms. "You have a limo?"

"Well, Bullock does." Delia answered. "He's a millionaire. Do you know what that is?" Leela nodded. Delia offered her hand. "Then, come. Shall we?" Leela nodded again and took Delia's hand. They then went into the air-conditioned limousine.

"Can we get some dog supplies for Sir Yipsalot before we get there?" Leela asked. Delia nodded in the rearview mirror.

"Say goodbye to your friends, dear!" And with that, they took off. Leela waved at all of the girls, who all came out, and ran with the limo, waving at her.

 _"Bye, Suzy, Lisa, Blythe, Louise, Tiff, and Mabel_! Hope to see you soon!"

As her friends disappeared in the distance, Leela sat back and sighed in content. She petted Sir Yipsalot in her lap. Pretty soon, her young life will change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Wow!"_ Leela said, admiring Avery Bullock's enormous mansion which she saw behind the many trees they drove by. "That's the biggest mansion I've ever seen; well, it's the _only_ mansion I've seen, but still _, holy cow_! Lizards are leaping!"

"I'm glad you like it." Delia said. "Because, this is where we're stopping." Leela couldn't believe it.

 _"Really_?! Avery Bullock lives _here_?" Delia nodded. Leela saw it though the rearview mirror.

"Yep."

 _"Wow, no way_!" She looked at it through the window again.

 _"Look Sir Yipsalot,_ this is Bullock's place; isn't it grand?" The white dog yipped in agreement.

Delia parked the car, and got out. She opened Leela's door for her. Leela got out, carrying Sir Yipsalot. Delia then got out the dog supplies. Vijay Patel came by then.

"Welcome back, Delia." The man greeted in his Indian accent.

"Oh, hello Vijay." Delia greeted. Vijay looked down at Leela. He smiled.

" _Aw_ , this must be the little orphan." Leela smiled back.

"How do you do? I'm Turangaa Leela. Just call me Leela." Sir Yipsalot barked. "Oh, and this is Sir Yipsalot." Vijay shook her hand, then the dog's paw.

"I heard that we were getting a child, not a dog as well."

"Well, if the dog goes, I go." Sir Yipsalot yipped. Vijay chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to keep him then." Vijay then noticed Delia was carrying the pet supplies. "I can take the dog's stuff."

"Thank you, Vijay." Delia thanked him and handed them to him.

"I'll see you inside." He looked at Sir Yipsalot. "You too, doggie." The dog yipped.

 _"Well_?" Delia asked Leela. "Shall we go inside?"

 _"We shall_!" Leela answered. She and Delia then went into the mansion.

 _"Whoa_!" Leela said as soon as they were inside. A grand staircase stood in the center with tile flooring. "It's like I stepped into a dream!"

"Well, this is just the beginning. There's more to be explored. We have an indoor pool." Leela looked at her in shock.

"You have a pool?"

"Do you know how to swim?" Leela shook her head. "We'll have a coach teach you. We also have a tennis court, a bowling ally, and volleyball court."

"I don't now how to play any of those."

"We'll teach you." Leela then changed the subject.

"So, do you need the floors mopped? The windows cleaned? Because I can…" Delia laughed. Leela was puzzled, wondering what was so funny. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Leela, you don't have to do any work."

 _"No work_? But, how will they get done then?"

"We have the staff to do all of those. You're our guest."

"You mean I get to actually play and be a kid?" Delia nodded. Mimey, Linda, and Toadette came in. "Leela, this is Mimey, Linda Flynn, and Toadette. They're the staff and they'll help you with your stay here." Toadette, Linda, and Mimey waved a hello at the girl. Leela beamed.

"I think I'm going to like it here." She then began to sing as she and Sir Yipsaalot ran across the foyer. _"This has got to be too good to be true_." She began.

" _I no longer will be blue_?" Delia nodded her head.

" _My life will no longer be a bore_

 _I won't have to feel sore_

 _This feels like a dream._

 _This is making me beam!_

 _This, Vicky will forbid._

 _I'm the world's most luckiest kid_!"

" _You don't have to pick up any toys_." Delia sang.

" _To that, I say, 'oh joy'!"_ Then she whispered, "I don't have any."

" _You don't have to make your bed_

 _Mimey will do that instead."_

" _Mime, mime!"_ Mimey agreed.

 _All day, you can play."_

" _Wow!"_ Leela said _. "I couldn't even do that yesterday!"_

" _Linda will cook all of your food."_

" _This is all sounding good!"_

" _Vijay, Toadette, and all of us will make your life grand_!"

" _Say a wish_ ," The staff all sang " _it'll be our command_

 _We'll all be a helping hand_

 _We think you'll understand."_

" _Yes,"_ Leela agreed in song. " _My life will no longer be a bummer_

 _This, I feel, will be a terrific summer!_

 _If my friends could see me now_

 _They'll be like 'holy cow!'_

 _I'm going to like it here!"_ She began dancing with Delia.

" _It's tough not to my dear!"_ Delia put in while dancing with her, twirling her around.

" _This life, Vicky would forbid."_ She danced with the others _._

" _I'm the world's most luckiest kid!_

 _Yes, yes!_

 _I'm the world's most luckiest kid!_

 _Yes, yes!"_ She danced with Sir Yipsalot who hopped on his hind legs _._

 _I'm the word's most luckiest kiiiiiiid_!" She shook his paw.

" _She's the worst most luckiest kid_." The staff sang. Leela did the finale, sliding on the floor to the center.

" _I'm the world's most luckiest kid!"_ Sir Yipsalot yipped, and was on all fours again _._

Bullock arrived after the song with Avery Jr in his stroller.

"Welcome back, sir." Delia said to him. Bullock looked at Leela and was taken aback.

 _"Good gosh_!" He said. "What the heck is this mutant?"

"I'm Leela!" Leela introduced herself. She offered him her hand. "How do you do?" Bullock was speechless.

"Leela's the orphan child you asked for." Delia answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought…" She then whispered something to Delia. Leela frowned.

"You thought I'd have two eyes?" Leela guessed. Bullock and Delia looked at her. "Yeah, I know I'm a freak." She sighed sadly. "I suppose you want me to go back to the orphanage now. It's alright; I understand. I'll wait in the limo." Delia cleared her throat and Bullock noticed what she was getting at. Leela was about to go when Bullock found his words and spoke up.

"No; don't go." He said. Leela stopped and looked at him. He bent down to her. "I want you to stay." Leela gestured towards Avery Jr.

"But you already have a kid, a _normal_ one! You don't want me."

"That's not true. Leela, I don't care that you have one eye; I just want another child. Besides, this'll show Avery Jr that it's okay to be different. So, will you stay?"

 _"Well_ ," Leela pretended to think. "Okay." Bullock smiled, and then stood up.

 _"Great_!" Sir Yipsalot yipped. Bullock looked down at him. "Who's the mutt?"

"This is Sir Yipsalot, sir." Vijay said." Sir Yipsalot barked, pawing at Bullock's feet. He offered him his paw and yipped again.

"He's saying hello to you." Leela spoke. "He wants you to shake his paw. Bullock knelt down and shook it. "How, do you do?" Sir Yipsalot yipped and licked him. Bullock then laughed and patted him. "Good doggie." Sir Yipsalot then scampered to Avery Jr and licked him too. The baby laughed. Bullock smiled at the sight of his stepson and the dog. "Looks like Avery Jr likes him too."

"So, can he stay?" Leela asked. Bullock stood up and nodded.

"He sure can." Leela smiled. Leela then went to Avery Jr. She turned to Bullock. "This is Avery Jr?" Avery nodded.

"My stepson." Leela bent down to the baby's level.

"Hi, Avery Jr." She greeted. "I'm Leela." The baby just looked at her and made baby sounds. She then stood up, and looked at Avery. "What are we going to do first?"

"What do you want to do first?" Leela thought about this for a second.

"Swim."

"Do you know how to?"

"No; but I'm a fast learner. Oh, but first, let's go buy me a bathing suit. That is, if you don't mind going out again." Bullock smiled. "Let's go and buy you a swimsuit then." He offered Leela his hand, and Leela grabbed it. "Vijay, you look after Avery Jr.

"Yes, sir." Vijay said. Vijay went to pick up the infant and left.

"I'll go give Sir Yipsalot a bath so he's nice and clean when you get back."

"Sounds good to me!" Leela said. She and Avery went out the door. Delia picked up the dog, and went to the bathroom.

Now, stay by me so you don't drown." Bullock told her when they were in the poolroom. Leela nodded, and together, hopped into the pool.

"The water's really nice!" Leela said. Bullock nodded Leela then changed the subject.

"So, I don't know anything about you. Care to tell me?" Bullock nodded. He and Leela went to the side of the pool, so that they could talk. Bullock cleared his throat to begin.

"I was born in Yorkshire, England. I am a boss of the CIA in Langley Falls, Virginia. This is just my summer home."

"So, you're going to move back after summer?" Bullock nodded.

"After Labor Day I am. This has been my summer home for years, but this is the first time Avery Jr. has been here."

 _"Wow_ ; this is my first time in a mansion and…" Sir Yipsalot barked. He was in the room too. "I mean, this is _our_ first time, and," He looked at the dog. "Do you like it, Sir Yipsalot?" The dog barked again. Leela looked back at Avery. "Yeah, he likes it too." Avery chuckled.

"It's hard not to."

Sir Yipsalot then ran and cannonballed in, making an enormous splash. Avery and Leela laughed. The dog started dogpaddling. Leela then sighed.

"I never been to England before. In fact, I never had been out of the state, or even the city! I wish to go."

"Well, maybe someday you'll get a chance to." Leela shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Avery Jr.'s real name is Sunjit and is from India like Vijay is. I renamed him Avery Jr. And what else? Oh yeah, my favorite actor is Patrick Stewart."

"Cool; I don't know him, but I'm sure he's a pretty swell guy." Bullock smiled. That he is." He too, changed the subject. "I have a sauna too. So if you want, we can go in there."

"Okay, just a few more minutes."

"Okay, whatever you say, Leela."

That night, when everyone was asleep, Leela heard a crash from downstairs and Avery Jr's crying, She wondered what it was. Sir Yipsalot was in his dog bed. Leela and Sir Yipsalot went out of the room, and down the stairs. Sir Yipsalot then growled. Leela looked at what he was growling at and gasped. Nabbit was raiding the fridge.

 _"Hey_!" She shouted. Nabbit turned to Leela in an instant. "Those aren't yours!" Nabbit bolted out of the room. " _Hey; come back here_!" Leela chased after him. Sir Yipsalot did too, barking all the way. Leela stopped, and remembered why she had to steal in the marketplace. Was it the same for this thief? Was he only hungary like she was? And how did he get in here? She looked around, and saw that one of the windows had a Nabbit shaped hole in it. That'll cost a fortune! Luckily, Bullock was a millionaire. Sir Yipsalot pounced and pinned him to the floor, barking madly in his face. The lights turned on and Vijay grabbed Nabbit. Avery came down then.

"What is it, Vijay?" Avery wanted to know. "What's going on?"

"This little weird rabbit- looking thief tried to steal from us, sir. But don't worry; I have it under control."

"I'll call 911." Delia said on the staircase. She went off. Avery was about to go to bed, when he remembered his stepson's crying.

"I'll go comfort him." Leela offered. Avery was about to respond when Leela went off. He shrugged, and continued going to bed.

Avery Jr cried and cried. Leela turned on the lights and went to his crib.

"It's alright." She told the baby. "The bad guy is not being bad anymore. You can stop crying." But, Avery Jr didn't. He resumed on crying. Leela sighed, thought of a lullaby, and sang it to him. Avery Jr stopped crying to listen.

When she was done, Avery Jr was sound asleep. Leela smiled and quietly left, turned off the lights, shut the door, and went back to her own bed.

Leela awoke the next morning. She looked at her clock and her eye widened. It was ten in the morning. She couldn't believe it. She never had been in bed this long before, not even when she was sick. Vicky didn't allow it.

"Sir Yipsalot," Leela told the dog. "It's ten in the morning." The door opened and Leela saw Delia come in. Delia smiled.

"Good morning Leela. You slept okay?" Leela nodded.

"Uh-huh. But I never slept this late before. We woke up early at the orphanage."

"Well, glad you caught in on some sleep then. Sleep is important. Now, come, get dressed and tell Linda what you want for breakfast downstairs." Leela nodded.

"Okay, but first, I got to make my bed." Mimey then came in. Delia shook her head.

"Mimey will make it for you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Leela got out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs. Sir Yipsalot got off the bed and followed. Mimey could now start making Leela's bed, which the Pokémon did.

"Morning Leela." Bullock greeted her as she sat down at the table.

"Morning Sir." Leela told him. Sir Yipsalot barked. "Sir Yipsalot says good morning too." Linda then came over by Leela.

"And what do you want for breakfast?" Linda asked her. Leela thought about this.

"Pancakes. Can you do that?" Linda nodded.

"I can do that."

"And OJ." Linda nodded and went off.

"While you're eating, Leela," Avery started. "think about what you want to do." Leela shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, think, there's plenty to do in New, New York."

"I wouldn't know. I don't know what to see and do here." Bullock was shocked to hear this.

"You don't?" Leela nodded.

"When I was at the orphanage, I was only inside most of the time; I never got outside much."

 _"Aw_ , you poor girl. Well, that changes today. Once you finish your breakfast, we shall go on some bus tours. You'll learn about the city and it will give you ideas about where to go."

"Okay, sounds good." Linda placed down a glass of orange juice and her pancake down in front of her.

"Here you go, dear." She said.

"Thanks." Leela then ate her breakfast, She noticed Sir Yipsalot by her side, panting for food. Linda saw this.

 _"No, no, no_ , Sir Yipsalot." She pointed to the dog's bowl of kibble and water bowl. "Here is what you eat and drink." Sir Yipsalot yipped, ran in front of the bowls, and ate and drank from them.

After breakfast, Linda picked up Leela's plate to wash it. Leela cleaned herself with a napkin and threw it away.

 _"Okay,"_ Leela told Avery, who was holding onto the handle of Avery Jr's stroller. Avery Jr was strapped in, ready to go. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked. "There might be mean cartoons out there teasing about your…"

"I know. I still want to go though." Bullock nodded. _Wow_ , this kid was so confident in herself! Leela looked at Sir Yipsalot. "You be a good boy, Sir Yipsalot?" Sir Yipsalot barked. Leela smiled. "Okay then; I'll be back." She then left with Bullock.

Sir Yipsalot went to the window, his toenails making noise on the tile floor, saw them drive off in the hover limo, and went off again. Driving away, Leela and Bullock saw Manny Garcia, and his talking tools drive up to repair the broken window.

Leela, Avery Jr, and Bullock started their day on a Jump On, Jump Off Bus.

 _"Eek_!" Stitch said, jumping back when they were on top of the bus with other cartoons. "Creepy eye kid!"

 _"Stitch_!" Yuna scolded. She looked at Leela. "Sorry about that." She glared at Stitch. "Say you're sorry." Stitch shook his head.

 _"Naga_ ; I won't!"

 _"Stitch_!" The blue alien sighed and looked at Leela.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and then smiled. "Sorry you have a freaky eye." Stitch fell down laughing and laughing.

 _"Stitch_!"

 _"Freaky eye, freaky eye_!" Yuna looked at Leela again.

"I'm so sorry; please forgive him." She dragged a still laughing Stitch to her seat with her family. Bullock looked down at Leela.

"Don't let that get you down Leela." He told her. "Some cartoons are just jerks like that. I warned you. I'll understand if you want to go home" Leela looked up at Bullock and shook her head.

"Don't worry," She said. "I won't let that let me down. I heard worse. Let's just take our seats." Bullock hesitated, but he and the one-eyed girl went onwards to take their seats.

Bullock, Avery Jr, and Leela spent almost the whole day touring New, New York. Cartoons had laughed and pointed at Leela's 'freaky' eye and called her a 'freak' and a 'freakazoid'. Bullock didn't like this one bit and felt sorry for the girl, but Leela had stayed calm through it all. Bullock had brought her an 'I heart NNY' shirt.

 _"Now_ ," Bullock said once they were back in the mansion. The window was all fixed. "Before the sun goes down, why not take a bird's eye view of the city in my helicopter?" Leela looked at him, shocked.

"You have a helicopter?" Bullock nodded.

"I imagine you never been in one?" Leela nodded.

"I haven't!"

"Well, this is your lucky day then." Leela smiled. Sir Yipsalot ran in, barking. _"Sir Yipsalot_!" The dog jumped into her arms, licking her. Leela laughed, then looked at Bullock. "Can Sir Yipsalot come?" Bullock hesitated.

 _"Uh_ …" Sir Yipsalot barked as if saying, 'oh, _please_ let me go! I'll be good!' Bullock smiled.

"Sure. Just hold on to him the whole ride." Leela smiled. Delia then came into the room.

"Delia. Guess what?" Leela said to her. "Sir Yipsalot and I are going to ride in Bullock's helicopter." Delia smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. You're going to be in for a treat. How was New, New York today?"

"I loved it!"

"That's good." She looked at Avery. "We'll look after Avery Jr when you're in the air." Bullock nodded and handed his stepson over to her. "That'll be wise; thank you." Delia waved at Leela as she went off with Avery. "Have fun!" She then went off with Avery Jr.

Avery Bullock helped Leela into the helicopter. After helping her inside, he shut the door and went to his side. Leela buckled her seatbelt. She petted Sir Yipsalot.

"This is going to be so fun!" She told the dog. "The girls are going to be mighty jealous." Bullock came in, buckled in, and put the key in the ignition. He looked at Leela.

"You ready?" He asked.

 _"You bet_!" Sir Yipsalot barked, wagging his tail.

"Sir Yipsalot's ready too."

"Well then, here we go!" The helicopter lifted off the helipad and flew off.

 _"Whoa, cool!"_ Leela observed as they went. "The cartoons and cars look like ants from way up here!"

"That they do." Bullock agreed.

Delia held Avery Jr on the helipad, as they waited for the helicopter to land. It landed, and Leela jumped out, followed by Avery.

"How was it?" Delia wanted to know, but her voice was lost to the noise of the helicopter powering down.

 _"WHAT_?" Leela asked.

 _"HOW WAS IT?"_

 _"WHAT?"_ Delia shook her head.

 _"I'LL TO YOU LATER WHEN THE NOISE DIES DOWN!"_

 _"WHAT? YOU BETTER TELL ME LATER WHEN THE NOISE DIES DOWN_!"

"So, how was it?" Delia asked when they were inside.

"I _loved_ it!" Leela answered. She looked down at the dog in her arms. "Did you like it, Sir Yipsalot?" Sir Yipsalot barked. " _Yeah_ , Sir Yipsalot liked it too."

They did a lot of things. They went to the Coola-Coola Museum, the M&N Museum, Central Zoo, NNY Aquarium, Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, and Immigrant Island.

"What you doing, dear?" Delia asked Leela one night. The girl was at the table making a card. Avery Jr was sitting with her.

"Tomorrow's Father's Day. I'm making a Father's Day card to Bullock from his stepson since he's too young to make it on his own." Delia smiled.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, carry on!" She left Leela to continue her work.

When she was done, she signed her name. She looked at Avery Jr.

"Okay, Avery Jr," Leela told the baby. "I need your handprint." She placed the baby's hand in red paint, and pressed down on the card, making a handprint. She did the same thing with her own hand.

After she was done, she signed her name and Avery Jr's, and put the markers away. She showed the baby the card.

"How do you like it, Avery Jr?" Avery Jr just made joyful baby noises. Leela laughed.

"I'll just assume that you like it. Okay, bedtime." She stood up and picked up the infant. She went to put Avery Jr to bed, went into the guest room where she was staying, and placed the card under the pillow. She did her nighttime routine, shut off the lights, and went to bed to fall asleep.

When Leela woke up the next morning, she went off the bed, and did her morning routine. After that she took the card out from under her pillow, and went to find Avery Bullock.

Avery was reading the newspaper when Leela found him at the table. His breakfast was at his spot; Leela went over and offered it to him.

" _Happy Father's Day_!" She announced. Bullock looked at her confused.

"I'm not your father." He told her.

"I know, but you're Avery Jr's. I made his card for you."

"Oh, did you?" Leela nodded.

 _"Uh-huh._ Hope you like it!" Bullock opened it and read it to himself. He chucked as he saw his stepson's teeny tiny handprint. "Well, do you like it?" Bullock looked at Leela and went to hug her. "I _love_ it." Leela smiled.

"I knew you would." She and Avery ate their breakfast.

When Leela was almost done, Delia came in with Avery Jr. She scooted up a highchair to the table, and placed Avery Jr inside it. Bullock went to kiss his stepson on the forehead.

"Thanks for putting your cute handprint in the card." He told him, then sat back down at his chair. Delia went to get some oatmeal to feed Avery Jr. She sat down by him, opened the oatmeal, and dipped the spoon into it. She was about to feed him when Leela piped up.

 _"I'll feed him_!" Delia looked at her as she took the last bite of her Cinnamon Toast Bites. "You just eat your own breakfast."

"Why, thanks, Leela!" Delia thanked her. She stood up and went to grab her plate. "I'll put your food away."

"Thanks." Leela grabbed the spoon with oatmeal on it.

 _"Here comes the airplane_!" She said and made airplane noises. The baby laughed, opened his mouth, and Leela fed him. She did this again and again.

"You're good with babies Leela." Bullock told her.

"Well, I had practice with Suzy."

 _"Oh?_ Suzy's a baby?" Leela shook her head.

"No; she was though."

"You mean you fed her by yourself? Not Vicky?" Leela nodded.

"The girls and I took turns until Suzy was old enough to feed herself. Vicky refused to do it, so it was our job, and we were just fine with it. In fact, it was our favorite out of all the jobs we have. I wish we had another baby so we still could do it. I miss it."

"Kids grow up fast, don't they?"

"Yeah. It makes me not want to grow up, but that's phyically impossible."

"You're only young once. It's a shame, but that's just the way it is. You got to enjoy it while you still can." Bullock then thought of something and changed the subject. "You want to go to Coney Park amusement park today?" Leela beamed.

"Sounds like fun!" Bullock laughed.

"Okay. When you're done feeding Avery Jr, we'll go."

The doorbell to the orphanage rang. Louise answered it. It was Wario and Waluigi.

"I thought you two were in jail." Louise said.

 _"Yeah, yeah!"_ Wario responded. "That was some time ago, kid. Is Vicky here?"

Vicky was in her office, watching TV that she brought in, when Louise came in with Wario and Waluigi. She was eating potato chips.

"You have company." Louise told her. Vicky was so absorbed in the TV that she didn't hear. Louise repeated herself. "You have company." Vicky still didn't listen as she ate a potato chip. Louise sighed and tried again, louder this time. " _YOU HAVE COMPANY!"_ Vicky shot a look at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, twipette?" Vicky began. " _NEVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M WATCHING TV!"_

"Sorry, but you have company." Vicky saw Wario and Waluigi as Louise left the room. She smiled.

" _Wario, Waluigi_!" The two tipped their hats to her. She was confused. "I thought you two were in jail."

"We got an early release." Wario told her.

"Meaning we escaped." Waluigi added.

"So, now that you're out, are you going to rob more banks?" Wario and Waluigi nodded.

"That's the plan!" Wario said. "We're planning our first heist in over four years on the fourth when the bank's closed due to the holiday." Vicky grinned.

 _"Good; good_."

"So, how are things here?" Vicky frowned.

"Oh, don't get me _started_."

"So anyways," Walugi started. "We were wondering if you want to go eat out with us to celebrate our victory. We'll tell you more of our heist plan."

"Okay; I'd love to." She stood up, turned off the TV, and went to the door with the two crooks. Lisa then came by.

"You're leaving us?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered. "When I get back, I want the chores to be done. _Understand_?" Lisa saluted.

"Understood. You three have fun now."

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever_." Lisa left. Wario, Vicky, and Waluigi left the orphanage.

Vicky entered the orphanage that night. The lights were out. When she turned them on, Mabel jumped out.

 _"BOOO_!" She shouted. Vicky screamed in fright. Mabel then laughed. "I scared you!" Vicky then saw that she, along with the other girls, laughed and laughed.

"You should have seen your face!" Louise said.

 _"Yeah_!" Suzy added. "It was like…" She then imitated Vicky's face expression from moments ago. She laughed. Vicky scowled.

"Go to bed!" She ordered. The girls obeyed and went up the stairs.

 _"BOOOO_!" Mabel shouted again. Vicky screamed and Mabel laughed again. She pointed to the stairs.

 _"Bed!"_ Mabel went up the stairs. Vicky let out a loud groan.

 _"Little girls; they're killing me_!" She too, went to bed.

All throughout June, they did more fun and exciting things. Leela couldn't wait for what they'd do in July!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leela had tears in her eye as she and Bullock read all of the victims' names on the marble stonewall at Ground Zero. Bullock grabbed a Kleenex in his pocket and gave it to Leela.

"Thanks." She thanked him and blew her nose. She sniffed. "I don't know these people, but I still feel sad for them. I just can't imagine living through all of that. I can't imagine the horrible loss for their families because of this terrible, terrible event."

"Yeah, this was a horrible, sad event in American history." Bullock agreed. "But this memorial was made to remember this and in the hopes that this event must not repeat. Also, don't forget about all of the brave firefighters and officers that risked their lives to help these lost souls. They may be lost, but they aren't forgotten." Leela sniffed.

"I know, but it's still sad." Bullock pulled out another Kleenex and wiped away her tears with it.

"I know, dear, I know." He grabbed Leela's hand, and continued on their way, then went in the museum.

Leela awoke bright and early on the Fourth of July. Bullock smiled as she came down in her new shirt with the American flag image on it.

 _"My, my_ ," he said. "Aren't we up bright and early." Leela nodded.

"I want to get good spots for the parade." Bullock chuckled.

"Can't say I blame you." Bullock and Leela ate their breakfast.

After breakfast, they played bowling on the Mii U for a bit. They then left for the parade with Sir Yipsalot, Delia, and Avery Jr.

"This is the perfect spot for the parade." Delia said as they sat, ready for the parade to start. There sat close to the rope, so that they could see perfectly.

"You know, this is my employee Stan Smith's favorite holiday." He looked down at Leela, changing the subject. " _Leela_?" Leela looked at him. "Do you want a popsicle?" Leela nodded.

"Yes, please!" Sir Yipsalot barked as if to say 'me too!' Leela petted the dog. "Sorry, Sir Yipsalot. You can't have one. I don't want your germs." Sir Yipsalot's ears drooped, his tail stopped wagging, and whimpered sadly. "Cheer up. You get to watch a parade real soon; isn't that exciting?" Sir Yipsalot perked up and yipped, tail wagging. Bullock looked at Delia.

"You want one?" Delia shook her head.

"No; that's okay." She said. "Thank you for asking." Bullock then left.

He came back ten minutes later with a red, white, and blue popsicles. He gave it to Leela.

"Here, Leela."

"Thanks." Leela thanked him and started licking it. Just then MC Ballyhoo's voice boomed out on the PA system.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls_ , are you ready for the parade to start?" Excited cheers came from everywhere. "Well, the time has come! We proudly present the NNY Fourth of July Parade!" Cheers erupted again as patriotic music started playing from the speakers.

"The parade is going to be here soon." Delia said.

"I know!" Leela said. "I can't wait!" Sir Yipsalot agreed with an excited bark.

Unfortunately a chuck of the Leela's popsicle fell off and landed on the ground. Sir Yipsalot instantly ran up and lapped it up. Leela laughed.

"I guess you _are_ having a popsicle." She started petting the dog as cartoons with a red, white, and blue sign came by, followed by a marching band, stating that the parade was beginning. Excited cheers came from all around, including Leela.

 _"Yay_ ; the parade's starting!" Sir Yipsalot let out a bark, his mouth coated with red, white, and blue. Delia laughed.

 _"Sir Yipsalot_!" She observed. "Look at your mouth!" The dog licked Leela's face. Leela laughed. Avery picked the little dog up.

"Let Leela finish her popsicle on her on," He said, putting him down. "Shell we?" The dog barked and Leela resumed licking her popsicle while watching the parade.

"Did you like the parade?" Avery asked when the parade was over and other cartoons headed home. Leela nodded. Leela then threw her popsicle away in a trashcan.

They were about to go to the hover limo when a shout from Chief Bookem could be heard.

 _"STOP ROBBERS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY_!"

"What's going on?" Leela wanted to know. Wario and Waluigi, paper plate masks over their faces with ribbons tied to keep them on, then whizzed by, both with bags filled with some stuff over their shoulders. Wario bumped into Leela.

 _"Oops, sorry_!" He faked. Walugi ran into her too, knocking him to the ground.

"Pardon me creepy one-eyed kid." Waluigi put in. "But you have to move if you don't want to be knocked over." Sir Yipsalot growled.

" _Move it, stupid kid_!" Wario said when he bumped into Leela. Sir Yipsalot had

enough, and took off running after the two robbers.

" _SIR YIPSALOT_!" Leela called. But the dog didn't listen

Bullock helped Leela to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked. Leela nodded.

"Yeah; I'm fine." She responded.

" _HERDIER; HERDIER_!" A cry shot out. A Herdier ran past. They also saw Officer Jenny, and Chase McCain.

"You okay there?" The female officer wanted to know.

"I'm fine." Leela told her. "But I know those two. I thought they were in jail though."

"They must've escaped."

"Criminals would do that every now and then." Chase agreed. Jenny looked at Leela.

"Wasn't the little white dog with the crown a stray? He looks familiar."

"Yeah, that's Sir Yipsalot." Leela answered. "He was a stray but he's mine now." Jenny noticed Avery Bullock.

"Oh, you got adopted?"

"Well, actually…" Bullock began.

"I'm sorry, but the chitchat will have to wait. We have two robbers to catch." The officers then ran off. Leela ran off too.

" _SIR YIPSALOT_!" She called.

" _Leela!"_ Bullock shouted after her and ran after the girl. Delia quickly pushed Avery Jr. in his stroller, running after them.

" _WAIT_!" She called.

The officers, Leela, Bullock, and Delia caught up to the two dogs. They both had their noses to the ground. The two turned to their owners, whimpering.

"You lost them?" Leela asked.

" _Darn it_!" Officer Jenny cursed. She looked around. "We almost had them." They then saw Chief Bookem, coming towards them, Walugi's and Wario's paper masks and ribbons in his hands.

" _No luck_?" Chase questioned him. Chief Bookem shook his head.

" _No,_ they just escaped on their motorcycle the moment I caught up with them.I just managed to get their paper masks and ribbons they threw behind them on the street when they took off _. Litterbugs!_ You two?" He wanted to know. The other officers shook their heads. Bookem sighed.

"That was smart of them to rob the bank on a holiday when the bank was closed. Planned this in advance I bet. _Man_ , are they fast!"

"Too bad that we all couldn't catch them." Leela said. Bookem looked at the girl.

"Yeah; it's a shame all right. But don't worry little girl, they'll be captured. We officers will be sure of that! You all enjoy your Fourth of July now!"

" _Yeah_!" Chase added. "You enjoy it! You just leave those two goons to us!" The officers then left with Herdier. Avery looked at Leela.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked. Leela thought about this.

" _Leela_!" Louise called. She and the other girls from the orphanage ran up to greet her.

" _Girls_!" Leela greeted.

"How are you?" Suzy wanted to know.

"I'm fine; thanks!" Mabel then petted Sir Yipsalot.

"And how are you, Sir Yipsalot?" The girl asked. Sir Yipsalot barked. Tiff then noticed Avery.

"You must be the one who took in Leela." She observed. Bullock nodded.

"Indeed I am." He answered.

"And who's this?" Lisa wanted to know about Avery Jr.

"That's my stepson. His name is Avery Jr."

"Named after yourself?" Tiff wanted to know. Bullock nodded.

"Yes."

"He's so cute!" Blythe observed, looking at the baby.

"Why, thank you. Now, if you girls don't mind, Leela is deciding on what we do next."

"Can we go too?" Louise wanted to know. Bullock and Delia were shocked.

 _"What_?"

"We want to go with you." Mabel said. Bullock and Delia looked at each other, unsure what to do. Delia looked at Mabel.

"Will Vicky be okay with it?" She questioned. "We don't want to ruin whatever plans she has for you girls."

"Yeah, it'll be okay." Bullock took out his cellphone, and offered it to Mabel. "You better call to make sure. Here, use my phone." Louise grabbed it.

"Thanks!" She thanked them. "We will!"

"Why don't you talk to Vicky too?" Delia said to Leela. "Tell her what you've

saw and done with us." Leela nodded and went after her friends as they went

towards a building. Bullock and Delia were confused.

"Just around the corner." Louise replied. "Where we can get better reception." Bullock was about to speak again. "We tried calling earlier on another cartoon's phone, but we didn't get the right signal. When we tried again, her phone died."

 _"Don't worry_!" Mabel assured him. "Louise's not going to take your phone!"

When the girls were by themselves around the corner, Blythe pulled Leela aside. Leela looked at her, puzzled.

 _"What_?" She wanted to know.

"We're not going to call Vicky." She told her.

 _"Yeah_!" Suzy added. "And you're not going to call her either."

"Vicky doesn't know that we're here." Mabel said. "We all escaped, like you. We're tired of spending holiday after holiday with her. We want a Vicky free holiday."

"I was against this." Tiff put in. "But I agree. Vicky ruins our holidays."

"And because of her, I don't know who Santa Klaus is." Suzy piped up.

"Santa _Clause_!" All of the girls corrected the youngest orphan at once.

 _"See_? I can't even say his name right because I never heard or seen him!"

 _"So_ ," Louise began. "pretend that you called her, and we'll pretend that we all got invited to your house or apartment or whatever, and we'll go there. It got to be better then the orphanage, considering you left in a hover limo."

"Oh, it is." Leela admitted. "I now am currently in an enormous, glamorous, mansion!" Each of the girls' eyes widened.

" _Really?_! Are you serious?" Leela nodded.

"You're not making this up to make us feel better, are you?" Mabel asked.

"Why don't you see for yourselves?"

"So, you're inviting us?" Leela nodded.

"Of course, I don't want to be happy on the nation's birthday, knowing that my girls are still miserable. What kind of friend do you think I am?" The girls cheered.

"I still say this is wrong," Tiff said. "But, I guess you got to just seize the day."

"Yeah." Lisa added. "Carpe Diem."

"That should be a song." Suzy put in. "Carpet Diem." Mabel laughed.

"It's _Carpe_ Diem, Suzy." Mabel told her. "Not carpet diam."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's go back with Leela." And so, the girls went back to Bullock, Avery Jr., and Delia. Sir Yipsalot barked, and scampered over to his owner. Leela petted him.

"Vicky said that we could come." Louise lied.

"And she's happy that I'm happy." Leela lied as well. Avery clasped his hands together.

 _"Great_! Do you girls want to see my mansion?"

 _"YEAH_!" All of the girls shouted at once.

"Okay then." He lifted his index finger to the sky. To the hover limo!" Sir Yipsalot barked, and they all went forward.

"Will we all fit?" Suzy wanted to know. Avery nodded.

"Don't worry, little cutie." He assured her, "You'll all fit."

When the girls went into the mansion, they were all impressed.

" _Shut up_!" Louise said. "Did I die and go to heaven with my parents?"

"'Shut up' are bad words." Suzy whined.

"Not this kind of 'shut up'." Blythe told the little girl, who was holding her hand.

"Oh." Suzy looked all around. "Then yeah. _Shut up!_ "

"Come this way girls," Bullock said. "I'll give you a quick tour."

 _"Now_ ," Bollock said after the tour when they were back in the lobby, again clasping his hands together. "What do you girls want to do first?"

They spent almost the rest of the day at the mansion. They swam, did bowling in the bowling alley, tennis, and volleyball.

In between, they had a barbeque outside in the gardens.

When Vijay opened a jar of pickles, Sir Yipsalot tackled him to the ground. Toadette gasped.

 _"Vijay_!" She cried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Vijay answered. Leela turned to the dog angrily.

" _Bad dog_!" She scolded. "Why did you have to do that for?" Sir Yipsalot ran and ate the fallen pickles that had fallen to the ground. Everybody laughed, including Leela and Vijay.

"Oh, how can I stay mad at you?" Leela asked the dog. The dog looked at her, burped, and resumed eating.

"I'll get more pickles." Delia said, and went back into the mansion.

At 8:00 PM, Bollock and Delia took the girls, Leela, Sir Yipsalot and Avery Jr. to New Brooklyn Park to watch the fireworks.

"I never saw real live fireworks before." Lisa said on the limo ride there.

"I hope the fireworks don't spook Sir Yipsalot and Avery Jr." Tiff said. "I heard that they can get quite loud." Leela put an arm around Sir Yipsalot.

"If they do," Leela assured her. "I'm here for them." Sir Yipsalot barked.

"Delia has been teaching me _God Bless the USA_." Leela said, standing up where they've been sitting. "I'll sing it to you." She took a deep breath and began singing.

 _"God bless the USAAAAAA_!" Leela finished. The girls, Bullock, and Delia all applauded. Leela bowed for them.

"That was _AWESOME_!" Mabel congratulated her.

"You nailed that down perfectly!" Delia said. As soon as Leela sat down, the first firework burst from the sky.

The girls ooahed and awed as colors lit the night. They were impressed by them. Avery Jr. and Sir Yipsalot didn't seem to be scared at all!

 _"Now_ ," Bollock told the girls when they got up and was about to head home. "I'll take you all home." All of the girls, including Leela groaned. Louise then hatched an idea.

"Vicky said that we could all sleepover." She lied. Bullock's eyes widened.

" _Really_? _All_ of you?" The girls nodded. "Well, okay, let's go back to the mansion then." Avery was about to ask about sleeping bags, when a familiar nasty voice rang out.

 _"There_ you are!" They all turned and the girls gasped as they saw Vicky march up to them. Wario and Waluigi followed her.

 _"Uh-Oh!"_ Suzy observed. "Icky Vicky's coming!"

"Where _were_ you?" She demanded to know.

"They were with me." Avery told her. Vicky turned to him.

"You _kidnapped_ them?!" Bullock held his hands in defense.

 _"No, no_ , I…"

"I'll take them off of your hands!" Vicky grabbed Suzy and dragged her away. "Come on, girls!" The girls held their heads in shame.

 _"Yes, Vicky_." They said together. They all went after her. Blythe turned to Leela.

"Bye, Leela." She said. She left with the other girls.

"So, no sleepover then?" Avery called after them. Louise turned to him and shrugged.

"Change of plans, I guess." She told him, and then resumed going after them. Leela really wanted her friends to sleepover so that they could be away from Vicky. "Well, come on then. Back to the mansion." Leela nodded, and she, Bullock, Avery Jr. and Sir Yipsalot all went back to the mansion.

"Leela," Vijay said to her as soon as they were back in the mansion. "Where are your friends?" Leela shook her head sadly. Vijay looked at Avery for clarification.

"Change of plans apparently." He told him. "No sleepover."

"Oh." He looked at Leela. "Sorry, Leela."

 _"Leela_?" Avery asked her. She had just put Avery Jr. to bed. Avery was on his laptop. "Do you want to go to a play tomorrow?" Leela looked at him. She never went to a play before.

"Sure." She replied. Bullock smiled. "I'll get tickets for the 7:30 one tomorrow night. You might like this one." Leela smiled. Bullock resumed working on the laptop and Leela got ready for bed.

Leela, Bullock, Avery Jr, and Delia arrived at the place where the play was going to take place ten minutes before seven-thirty. They took their seats. Bullock had to park Avery Jr.'s stroller in the back. He had him on his lap.

"I'm so _excited_!" Leela said. "When it is going to start?" Bullock looked at his watch.

"Soon." He told her. The PA then announced that they were going to start in five minutes, and that there were to be no smoking, video recording, camera taking, talking, texting allowed, and to turn off all cell phones. Then, right at 7:30, the play began.

Leela liked the play. It made her feel more confident to let her 'freak flag fly'. Avery looked at his watch.

 _"Well_ ," He began. "It's late. Time to go back to the mansion." Leela nodded in agreement, accompanied by a yawn. Delia chuckled.

"And to go to bed." She added. "Avery Jr. is already asleep." Bullock looked onto his lap, and indeed, the baby was fast asleep. Delia picked up the baby, and put him in his stroller. She buckled him in. Leela and Bullock stood up, and they went to the hover limo.

"Did you like it?" Avery asked when they stepped into the vehicle. Leela nodded and Bullock saw it in the rearview mirror. Avery Jr. was next to her, sleeping in her lap. "That's good." He put the key in the ignition and drove off.

When they were back at the mansion, they saw that Leela was asleep. Delia awed at the sight of the sleeping girl and baby.

"Would you look at that." She said. "I don't think I can wake them up."

"They both had a long day." Avery added. "Delia, you tuck Avery Jr into bed, and I'll tuck in Leela." Delia nodded, and the two got out of the limo.

As soon as Avery carried a sleeping Leela inside, Sir Yipsalot ran up to him, barking in delight. Avery hushed him.

"Quiet Sir Yipsalot; your mistress's sleeping." Sir Yipsalot stopped. Avery petted him with his free hand. "Good dog." He then went upstairs to the guest room.

Avery put Leela to bed and tucked her in. He smiled as he looked down at her. He then began thinking of something. He went out of the room after he shut off the lights.

Delia found Avery just sitting in his chair, deep in thought.

"Anything wrong?" Delia wanted to know.

"No, Delia." Avery answered. "I'm just thinking." Delia was about to go when he spoke up again.

"Delia, do you like Leela?"

"That's a silly question. Of course I do. She's an angel. I haven't had a child staying with me for so long. She's like a daughter to me."

"Well, I think I'm smitten with her. I just realize tomorrow's August already, and she has to leave soon. I just can't seem to accept it."

"You want to adopt her, right?" Bullock nodded.

"I think I do." He then stood up. "But, I'll sleep on it. I'll have my decision in the morning." He went towards his room.

"I hope you say yes." Delia said after him. "She's such a delight. The staff and I hardly have to work hard with her around. She's so independent." She too left.

Bullock had made his decision after he was done brushed his teeth the next morning.

I'll tell her after breakfast. He thought to himself.

All throughout breakfast, Avery was like an excited kid, eager for breakfast to be over with, so he can tell Leela the news. Finally, breakfast was over, and the time to tell her his news was now.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Leela asked.

 _"Leela_ ," Avery started. Leela was about to go off when Avery spoke. "I have something to tell you."

 _"Yeah_?" Avery looked at her, bending down and taking her hands in his. "What is it?" Avery cleared his throat.

 _"Leela_ , I've grown very fond of you. You are a delight to have around." Leela smiled.

"Why, thank you."

"Now, I've talked to my staff and we all agreed on it. We'd like to adopt you." Leela was taken aback.

"Oh, I'm happy you want to. I want to stay here too, but I can't." Bollock's face fell.

"Why ever not?"

"Because even though I came from the orphanage, I'm not an orphan. I have a mom and a dad. As soon as we're all together again, I am going to live with them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Avery's face fell again.

" _Oh._ " He said, sadly. "I see."

"Don't be sad." Leela assured him. "I had a wonderful time here. You, Delia, Avery Jr., and everybody here has been really kind and a delight to me. I'll miss that, but I'll remember it all in my heart." Avery smiled.

"That's right; you will little lady." He stood up. "You better go with them." Leela took out her half of the locket and showed it to him.

"This is my locket…or half of it anyways. My parents have the other half. That's why it's very important for me to reunite with them, plus I'm a little girl, and little girls shouldn't be without her loving parents." Avery nodded in agreement.

"That's very true, Leela." Leela frowned.

"Only I don't know where they are." Avery frowned as well, then smiled as an idea came to him.

"Well, don't you worry. The staff and I will do whatever it takes to find your parents." Leela lit up like a Christmas tree.

 _"Really_? You'd do that for me?" Avery nodded.

"Absolutely. You'll be reunited with your parents Leela, I promise." Leela bounced up and down.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him. Avery hugged her back.

"You're welcome." Sir Yipsalot yipped, running to Leela. Leela ran to him.

 _"Oh, Sir Yipsalot_ , I'm going to be with my parents any day now. Isn't that great?" Sir Yipsalot barked excitedly, tail wagging like mad. He jumped into Leela's arms and the one-eyed girl petted him. Delia came in and smiled.

"I heard the news, and that's great. It's a shame you won't be staying with us. I'm happy and sad for you at the same time." Leela smiled.

"Thanks!" She thanked her.

In the coming days, Leela, Avery, and Sir Yipsalot have been featured on news stations around the world like Pearch Perkins, Chet Ubetcha, Greg Corbin and Terri Bates, Callie and Marie, John Mallard, and more.

A lot of cartoons crowded the mansion, claiming that they were Leela's parents, but not one knew about her locket. Leela grew sad each and every day.

 _"This is nuts_!" Toadette said one day to Avery. "I can't believe some cartoons. They don't care for Leela. They just want the reward money. I don't like this one bit."

"I hear you, Toadette." Avery said to her. "But Leela's parent's are out there. Once they're found, all of this craziness will cease." Toadette sighed.

"Well, they better show up soon. I don't think I can take this much longer."

 _"Really_?" Avery asked on the phone. "You want us when? We'll be there!" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Leela wanted to know who had crept up to him. "Is it my parents? Did you find them?" Avery came over to the girl, knelt down, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No Leela, I'm afraid not." Leela frowned.

"Oh." Avery then smiled.

"That was Pinkie Pie." Leela beamed.

 _"Pinkie Pie_? As in the talk show, _'Smile Smile, Smile'_? _That_ talk show?" Avery stood up and nodded.

 _"Uh-Huh_. Pinkie Pie wants us on her show tomorrow. She wants to talk about your parents." Leela couldn't believe it.

"That's my favorite talk show. Pinkie Pie is my _idol_!" Avery smiled.

"Well apparently, Pinkie Pie is fond of you too if she wants you on her talk show." Sir Yipsalot ran in, yipping. Leela scooped him up.

"Can Sir Yipsalot come?" Avery hesitated.

"I'll call Pinkie, and see what she thinks." Leela jumped up and down.

"I'm going to be on Pinkie's show!" She sang with glee. "I'm going to be on Pinkie's show, I'm going to be on Pinkie's show!" Sir Yipsalot yipped, dancing on his hind legs. Leela grabbed his paws and danced with him.

The next day, Leela, Avery, and Sir Yipsalot went to where Pinkie Pie filmed her show. Leela was in a lovely red dress with a matching bow. The bow was the 'biggest bow she'd ever seen.' They came out of the hover limo, and went into the pink building with a bulletin board on the roof. A picture of a human Pinkie Pie smiling was on it, a rainbow above her. It also read: 'You're not ready without a smile!'

"I can't believe I'm in the place where Pinkie Pie does her shows!" Leela observed. "My girls will be so jealous!" Sir Yipsalot yipped. Avery chuckled. Leela then bumped into Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was…" She grinned from ear to ear when she saw her idol in front of her. " _Pinkie Pie_!"

 _"Hello_!" Pinkie Pie greeted. She shoo Leela's hand. "You must be Leela." Leela nodded. Pinkie Pie admired Leela's dress. " _Ooh,_ I _love_ you dress!" Leela smiled and did a curtsy.

"Thank you." Pinkie Pie looked at Avery next. "And you must be Avery Bullock." Avery shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He responded. Sir Yipsalot barked. Pinkie Pie looked down at the dog, and smiled.

"And you must be Leela's dog, Sir Yipsalot." Sir Yipsalot yipped, tail wagging.

"Thanks for letting him be on your show." Leela said.

"No problem!" Pinkie Pie said. "Most of my friends have pets. Gummy is mine. He's a cute little toothless alligator and I love him!" She then changed the subject. "But, this isn't about him. Come, the show's about to begin!" She led them all to the set. The studio audience was talking amongst themselves, waiting for the show to begin. Leela picked up Sir Yipsalot, and she and Avery sat on the couch. Pinkie Pie sat on the couch next to them. Carl Karl had a video camera pointed at her. The audiences' talking died down as they paid attention up front.

" _Okay_ ," The intern began. "We're on the air in 3, 2, _1_!" He turned on the record button.

 _"Hurry up, hurry up!"_ Suzy urged the girls back at the orphanage. They were going to watch Pinkie's Pie's show in Vicky's office. "It's about to start!"

"We're coming," Tiff told the happy little girl.

"Remind me why you're coming again." She said. "You said that our lives were better before television."

"I did, but I want to see why you and the others like this show so much."

"Oh, you're in for a treat." Louise told her.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Louise grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, just as the intro ended. She put it down on the end table, and they all sat on the couch.

 _"Hello, everybody_!" Pinkie greeted in the camera. "You may know today's guests. She's been on the news and she's here! I'm talking about the girl who is looking for her parents, Tauranga Leela with Avery Bullock, and her cute little dog, Sir Yipsalot!" The camera went to Leela, Avery, and Sir Yipsalot. Leela and Avery smiled and waved. Sir Yipsalot barked. The audience cheered.

" _LEELA'S ON THE TV!"_ Suzy yelled. " _LEELA'S ON TV_!"

"We _know_!" Louise said to her. "Now, shut up!"

" _Louise_!" Tiff scolded.

"That's the bad 'shut up'." Blythe told Suzy.

" _I know!_ " Suzy said, glaring at Louise. Louise saw the glares she was getting from the girls.

"I'm sorry, _okay_?" She told them. "I just want to watch the show." She and the other girls looked at the TV again.

The cheers on the TV died down.

" _Now, Tauranga_ ," Pinkie Pie started.

"Please," Leela told her. "Call me Leela."

 _"Right_! So Leela, this must be your first talk show, right?" Leela nodded.

"It is, and since you are my favorite, I'm honored." Pinkie Pie and the audience awed.

"How old are you?"

"10."

"I hear you're living in an enormous mansion. That must be exciting!" Leela nodded again.

"It is, I love it. It's got to be every kid's dream, and I'm living it. The staff are really nice and I get to play with Avery Jr." Pinkie was confused.

 _"Avery Jr.?"_

"My stepson." Avery explained to her. "He's an infant. He was quiet before Leela came. Now he's a bundle of joy!"

"He's like a little brother to me." Leela added.

"Oh, I see." Pinkie Pie said. She looked at Sir Yipsalot. "And what about Sir Yipsalot? Do he and Avery Jr. get along?" Leela nodded.

"They get along great!"

"That's great! What about the fireworks on the Fourth of July? Did that scare them? They were quite loud, espcially the finale. Loud noises can scare babies and doggies." Leela shook her head.

"They didn't seem to be scared at all."

"They're very brave then. That's nice." She then changed the subject. "So, I hope you find your parents Leela. I can't imagine parents giving up their own child."

"Thank you. I hope I find them too. It's been ten years since Vicky found me on the orphanage steps. I don't even know what they look like, but once I see them, I'll know. Ten years is too long to be without your parents." Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement.

"I hear you." She agreed. "Ten years is too long. Every child should be with their parents if they're able." She looked at Avery. "It was kind of you to take this child in with you while Leela waits for her parents to come."

"Well, when I took her in, I didn't know that her parents were still alive."

"How long ago did you start looking for them?"

"Since the first of August."

"Oh, that was some time ago. It's almost September already."

"We may not have found her parents yet, but I vowed to Leela that we would."

"And a promise is a promise." Avery nodded.

"Right. I'm hoping that we find them before Labor Day."

"Why before Labor Day? I mean, I hope she finds her parents any day now, but why set a date?"

"New, New, York is where I live in my summer home. My real home is in Langley Falls, Virginia. I'm a CIA boss there."

"Oh, that's so cool." Avery nodded.

"It is. I love my job, and all of my agents are good agents."

"That's good. Well, that's all the time we have for now. Leela, it was a real pleasure to have you."

"It was a real pleasure to be on here. I still can't believe it. My friends won't believe it either."

"Do you want to give a shout-out to them?" Leela nodded. She looed at the camera and waved to them.

" _Hi Suzy, Louise, Blythe, Tiff, Lisa, and Mabel!"_ Sir Yipsalot barked.

"Leela gave us a shout-out!" Suzy said as the girls heard Leela say their names on the TV. "And on Pinkie Pie's talk show too!"

"Yes, we know." Tiff said. "All except Vicky."

"Oh, who wants to give Vicky a shout-out?" Louise asked. "Nobody; that's who! She doesn't deserve a shout-out." The girls all agreed, and paid attention to the TV again.

" _Aw_!" Pinkie Pie said on TV. "You know it would be awkward if the ones she gave a shout-out to aren't watching. Well, that's Leela, Avery. and Sir Yipsalot everybody. Remember Leela's parents, if you're out there somewhere, your daughter is looing for you. We'll be back with some more fun after this commercial break!" There were more cheers from the audience. Sir Yipsalot barked. Leela waved farewell at the camera. Carl turned off the camera. Pinkie Pie looked at her guests.

"You all can leave or you can watch the rest of my show right here."

"I want to watch the rest." Leela responded. She looked up at Avery. "That is if it's all right with you."

"We can stay for as long as we want." Avery told her. "Leela cheered.

" _Yes!_ " She, Avery, and Sir Yipsalot went to find seats.

"Those were the greatest special guests on _Smile, Smile, Smile_!" Mabel said as the first commercial break went on.

"I didn't expect Leela to be on the show." Lisa put in.

"That's why she and her temporary family were the greatest special guests!"

"Think Leela will find her parents?" Blythe wanted to know. Louise shot a look at her.

"For the last time," She began. "Leela's parents are _dead_! That's why she's an orphan!" Blythe sighed.

" _Oh, Louise_!" When will you have faith and stop being a Debbie Downer?"

Suzy then stood up, and then began to sing the theme song.

" _Come on everybody, smile, smile, smile,"_ She began. " _Fill my heart with sunshine, sunshine!_ " The other girls joined in, even Louise.

 _"Come on everybody, smile, smile, smile. All I need is a smile smile, smile. Smile, smile, smile, come on and smile, come on and smile_!" The girls all burst out laughing as they were done singing.

"That song always makes me smile." Mabel said.

"Me too." Tiff agreed. "It's just a happy and upbeat song. Thank you for letting me watch this with you girls. It was fun seeing Leela." Vicky then opened the door. The girls gasped as they all looked at her.

"What are you standing around here for?!" Vicky shouted. "Get back to work!" Suzy went up to her.

"Leela's on TV." She told her.

"I don't care if Many Directions is on TV. _GO TO WORK_!" Startled, Lisa turned off the TV, and the girls went out of the room.

Waluigi and Wario went into the orphanage. Louise led them to Vicky in her office.

"What can I do for you?" Vicky asked when Louise left.

"Have you heard the news?" Wario questioned. Mabel then popped out of nowhere, scaring Wario and Waluigi.

 _"BOOOO!_!" She then changed the subject. "That you can watch Pink Clues every night and every day?" She guessed. Vicky glared at her, and pointed out the door.

 _"Out!"_ She demanded. Mabel snickered, but obeyed. She went out of the door. Mabel then thought of a plan. She'll eavesdrop on their conversation through the vent! And with that, she went off. Vicky groaned.

"Those little girls are _killing_ me!" She looked back at Wario and Waluigi. "So, what news?" Waluigi gave her the flyer to find Leela's parents. Vicky read it to herself. "What's this?"

"A flyer to find this girl Leela's parents."

"But that's impossible, they're dead. They died in a car crush nine and a half years ago."

"But, look at the reward money." Vicky looked at the reward money, her eyes turning into dollar signs. "$400,000?" Wario nodded.

"Yup, we'll be rich!"

 _"Filthy_ rich!" Walugi added

Mabel went into the bathroom where Suzy was scrubbing the floor. Suzy looked at her as she ripped out the vent.

"What are you doing?" She wanted to know. Mabel shushed her.

" _Shhh_!" She said. "Wario and Waluigi are here talking to Vicky. I'm going to eavesdrop on their conservation." Suzy looked confused.

" _Why_?"

"Because I can and feel like it."

"Oh. Can I come with you?" Mabel nodded.

"Sure, but be quiet." Suzy threw back her scrubber.

" _Yay_!"

" _Shhh_!" Suzy quieted down.

" _Oh_ , I mean ' _yay_ '!" Mabel and Suzy went into the vent.

Back in the office, Vicky frowned.

"Except," She began. "that they're dead, so what good is this?" She crumpled the flyer, and threw it into the garbage can near her desk. Mabel and Suzy went to the spot where they were above them, and listened.

"But, don't you get it?"

"What's there to get? They're dead. If they're looking for them, they're as dumb at that brat Leela is."

"But, we can _preten_ d to be her parents!" Mabel and Suzy gasped. Vicky looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, how old was Leela when they died?"

"Six months."

"So, Leela doesn't know what they look like, correct?"

"Correct. Just get to the point already!"

"Well, if she doesn't know what they look like, she won't know it if we disguise ourselves as them. Waluigi and I will dress up as them, we can take her, and get the money!" He and Waluigi laughed.

"That's _brilliant_! What will you do to the girl?" Wario and Waluigi looked at her. Wario shrugged.

"Leave her somewhere out on the road, I guess. She wouldn't be of any use to us then." She looked at Vicky. "That is unless you want to take her back." Vicky shook her head.

"No, I'm tired of that brat. She can die for all I care. Heck I'll do the same for the other girls. I'm tired of this orphanage!"

"Okay." The three villains then all laughed.

Mabel, in the vents, gasped. She looked at Suzy.

"We have to tell the girls!" Suzy nodded in agreement. They crawled back the way they came, or tried to anyway. The vent gave way, and fell onto the floor below, taking the girls along. They screamed.

.

They woke up. The villains all looked down at them.

" _Uh-oh_!" Suzy observed. Mabel gave a lame smile and waved at them. She laughed nervously.

" _Hey, guys_!" She greeted them.

 _"GET THEM_!" Vicky barked. The two little girls jumped to their feet, and ran for the door. Vicky grabbed Mabel. Mabel screamed.

"Gotcha!" She said. Mabel struggled, but couldn't get free. " _RUN SUZY; DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!"_

" _Here, little girl, little girl_." Wario said.

 _"Come to Waluigi_!" Waluigi added. Suzy slid under him. Waluigi bent down, and tried to get her, and failed. He fell to the floor. He got up and ran after her.

Suzy ran and ran. Both Waluigi and Wario tried their best to get her, but couldn't. The girl was too fast for them. Vicky groaned out loud.

"How can you two idiots not catch one simple little girl?" She wanted to know. Mabel licked Vicky's hand. Vicky screamed, releasing her. Mabel took the opportunity and ran after Suzy out of the door. She slammed the door into Wario and Waluigi's faces. Waluigi held his face in pain as the door has slammed on his nose.

 _"Ow_!" He yelled. He looked at Wario and Vicky, uncovering his face. Wario and Vicky gasped. His nose was throbbing! Waluigi was confused. _"What?_ " Is my nose broken?" They shook their heads. "Then, _what_?" Wario grabbed a hand mirror and showed to him. Waluigi looked at his reflection and gasped, taken aback. He held his nose.

"My _nose;_ my beautiful _nose_!" He took his hands now, looking mad. "Those little brats must _pay_!"

"Oh, they'll pay all right!" Vicky agreed. She opened the door, and she and the two ran out, Vicky shutting the door behind them.

 _"WARIO, WALUIGI, AND VICKY ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO LEELA!"_ Suzy shouted as she and Mabel came into the girls' room. Mabel shut the door behind her. The other girls looked up at them from their work.

"What are you talking about, Suzy?" Blythe wanted to know, going over to her. "What terrible thing are they going to do to her?"

"They're going to pretend that they're her parents." The girls gasped.

"But Leela's parents are dead." Louise pointed out.

"That's why they're going to pretend!" Louise smiled.

 _"AHA_! I _knew_ they were dead! What did I tell you?!"

 _"Louise!"_ Tiff scolded. "This is _serious_!"

"How do you know about this?" Lisa asked Suzy and Mabel.

"Suzy and I eavesdropped on their conservation through the vent." Mabel told her.

"They're going to do it for the reward money." Suzy put in. "Then, once they have her, they're going to ditch her out on the road."

"That doesn't make sense. Why not take her back to the orphanage?"

"Because," Mabel said. "Vicky's tired of her. She's going to do it to all of us too." The girls gasped.

"What do we do?!" Suzy wanted to know. "We need to get to Leela on time!"

"We need to contact her." Tiff said. "Luckily we live in the year 2984. All we need to do is find Avery Bollocks' number on the Internet."

"But we don't have a computer. The only person who has one is Vicky, and she doesn't allow us on it, or on her My Pad 67."

"Then we have to sneak in and look at it." Louise told her. She looked at Tiff. "Sorry Tiff, but I can't think of any other way."

"It's okay." Tiff responded.

"Well, how are we going to do this? How are we going to sneak in without Vicky seeing us?" Louise was about to answer when the door opened. The girls all looked up and gasped, their fear coming true. It was Vicky! Wario and Waluigi were with her. Mabel stepped up.

"We know your plan." She said to them. "And you aren't going to get away with it."

 _"Yeah!"_ Suzy added. Waluigi stepped in and pointed at his throbbing nose.

"Look at what you did to my nose you brat!" Mabel snickered. Waluigi got mad. "It's not funny; it really hurts!"

"Well, I'm sorry about your nose, but you still aren't going to get away with your plan."

 _"Oh, yeah_?!" Vicky challenged. "Wanna bet?" She slammed the door shut. Mabel turned to the girls.

"Well, that was weird. I wonder what she's going to do." The girls then heard the door lock.

 _"Oh no_!" Blythe said. "She locked us in!" They all ran to the door. Louise pounded on it madly.

 _"LET US OUT_!" She cried. " _LET US OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US; WE'RE ONLY CHILDREN!"_

"Oh, _can_ it, twirpette!" Vicky yelled on the other side. "This way, I know you won't do anything to interfere. I'll let you out once we get Leela and all the money."

 _"Yeah_!" Wario added. "Then you can be with her again when you girls sleep with the fishes!" They all laughed evilly. Waluigi then went to the door.

"You'll think twice about slamming the door on someone's nose; oh yeah, you can't because you all will be dead!" They all laughed and laughed.

 _"Come on_!" Vicky urged Wario and Waluigi. "Let's get that money!" They agreed. Wario and Waluigi started snapping their fingers as a song came to them.

" _Money Street, Money Street_!" They all sang while Wario and Waluigi snapped their fingers to the rhythm.

" _We're going to get rich with all that cash_ ," Wario sang.

 _It's going to be one big bash!"_

" _I'm going to dip into a golden tub_ ," Vicky put in, imagining herself in a golden tub.

 _Then an unlucky someone is going to give me a nice, relaxing foot rub_." She imagined Chip Skylark giving her a foot rub. "With all the money," Walugi sang. " _I will surly win. That'll make me grin!"_

" _I'm going to stash it in a big vault_." Wario pictured all of their money in a vault, and he dived into it as if it was a pool.

" _Nobody better steal it all, otherwise it'll be their fault_." He glared at Waluigi. " _Waluigi_!"

" _What_?" Waluigi asked. "I won't steal our money, and claim them for my own. I promise." He sang along. " _We'll say Cha-ching, cha-ching_

 _Because we're going to have all that bling-bling!"_ Waluigi imagined wearing sparkly, golden, money signs necklace around his neck.

"Also in that money, Wario will frolic

He'll buy a lifetime supply of garlic"

"You know it!" Wario agreed, then continued singing. _"That Leela brat will be the key. For money street is where we're going to be!_

 _Our lives will be green."_

" _This,_ " A satisfied Vicky sang. " _I would have never began to have foreseen_

" _We'll have more dough then ever before_!" Waluigi put in.

 _Money Street is where we're going to_ …"

" _Money Street is where we're going to_ …" Wario added.

" _Money Street is where we're going to_ …." Vicky continued as well. They all held hands and kicked their legs as they all sang the finale.

" _Money Street is where we all are gonna beeeeeeeee_!"

"Oh, and Waluigi," Wario said to him. "You're going to dress up as a woman." Waluigi was puzzled.

" _What_?!" Wario and Vicky went off outside. Waluigi ran after them. "Wait a minute! Why must I be a woman? Why not Vicky pretend to be the mom. _Wait, wait_!"

Louise gave up on pounding the door, and sat down on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Suzy asked. "We can't let them win!"

"I know that, Suzy!" Louise shouted at her. "I'm thinking okay?" Suzy looked hurt. Louise saw this and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated is all." Mabel looked at the window on the far wall.

"If I only had a grappling hook," She began. "Then I can break the window with it, then we can escape."

"But that's vandalism." Tiff pointed out. "It's illegal." Mabel turned to her.

"Well, how do _you_ think we should do it?! We don't have a lot of options here!" Tiff shrugged. Lisa noticed the vent in the ceiling. She looked at the girls.

"I have an idea." "We need to get to that vent. That's how we can escape."

"That's great." Louise said. "But how are we all going to get up there?"

"We can each get our mattresses, and stack them just below where the vent is."

"That seems a little dangerous." Tiff put in. She noticed all of the glares that she was getting. "But, we can do it." The girls cheered and all went to take their mattresses off of their beds, and stacked them on top of each other, helping each other out when they proved too difficult.

 _"Okay_." Lisa said when they were done. "Now, someone hand me a broom so that I can get it open." Blythe grabbed a nearby broom, and handed it to Lisa. Lisa started climbing the stack of mattresses to the top.

" _Carefu!_ " Tiff warned.

Once at the top, Lisa looked at the ceiling. The vent was still out of reach, even for the broom.

" _Shoot_!" She cursed. She had another idea, and looked at the girls

"I need like a nightstand up here. That should be enough to reach with the broom."

Louise grabbed a random nightstand, and climbed next to Lisa. The watching girls all held their breaths.

"Okay, this is really dangerous." Tiff observed.

" _Kids_ ," Mabel said. "Don't try this at home." Suzy looked at her.

"Who are you talking to?" She wanted to know. Mabel shrugged. "And we're kids."

"Yeah, but we're professionals!" Suzy looked confused.

"No, we're not."

"Just watch." Suzy and Mabel turned back to watch Louise as she set the end table down next to Lisa. Lisa pulled open the drawers and climbed on them, with the broom. She could now almost reach the ceiling!

She poked open the vent on the ceiling with the broom handle. She looked down at the other girls.

"Okay, let's get out of here and go to Vicky's office." One by one, the rest of the girls climbed the stack. Louise climbed to the vent. Lisa stayed behind to help the other girls. When every girl was up in the vents, she too climbed up and out of the room.

The girls crawled to find Vicky's office. The vent door was already open because of Suzy and Mabel earlier.

"How do we get down?" Suzy asked.

"I'll have to jump down and I can help you guys." Lisa said.

"No!" Tiff said crossly. "You'll get hurt." Again she was met with glares. "But, I guess it's the only way." Lisa looked at the office below. She gulped.

On the count to three in her head, Lisa jumped and landed in the office. The girls cheered.

"Now, get us down." Louise said. Lisa was about to think of a way to do just that when Tiff spoke up.

"Use the curtain." She and the other girls looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, Tiff?" Mabel wanted to know. "How will a curtain help us down?"

"Yeah!" Suzy added. "How could it?"

"She could use it as a trampoline." Tiff replied. The girls looked even more confused. "Lisa could take of the curtain from the window, stand under this vent, unfold it, and one by one, we jump. How's you like it?" The girls all thought it was a good idea.

"Awesome idea, Tiff!" Louise congratulated her. Mabel patted Tiff on the shoulder.

"Look at you girl," She told her. "Taking risks. One of us or we all might get hurt and break some bones, but you don't care. You just go and do it. I'm proud of you." Tiff smiled.

"I'll go get that curtain." Lisa said, and went a window.

"So," Tiff began. "Who wants to go first?" Suzy shot up her hand like a bullet. She jumped up and down.

" _Me; me_!" She shouted. " _PICK ME; PICK ME_!"

" _Okay,_ Suzy." Suzy cheered.

" _Yay!"_ Lisa came below then with a curtain, unfolding it, and held it like a trampoline.

"Okay, Suzy. Stand above and wait for when I say, 'Jump'." Suzy did just that and nodded.

"Ready!"

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, _jump!_ " Suzy jumped and landed on the curtain below. She looked up.

"Can I go again?"

"No, get out of the way, so the others can go." Suzy got off, and it was Louise' turn.

" _Okay,"_ Lisa said as soon as all the girls, including Tiff, was down "Let's get on Vicky's computer." The girls then all surrounded Vicky's computer as Suzy turned on Vicky's Mypad to play some games on it.

Delia answered the door. Wario and Waluigi dressed up as a woman complete with a parasol and fake eyelashes and ruby red lipstick, stood on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Delia asked. Wario nodded.

"You can." He said. He then showed Delia the other half of Leela's locket. "Ten years ago, we left our baby girl, Turanga Leela, on the doorstep of Vicky's Orphanage for Girls." Delia opened the door for then.

"Won't you come in?" Wario and Waluigi nodded. They came in. Delia closed the door shut, and ushered Wario and Waluigi, to follow her, which they did. They went to sit in the Social Room.

"Would you two like some coffee?" Delia asked when they sat in some chairs. " _Tea_? Anything to eat?" The fake parents shook their heads and stated their fake tale to why they left.

"We were poor," Wario began. "And my wife just gave birth to Leela. We loved her like she was our child, because she was our child, but in order to save up money, we had to give her up. "

"We got richer." Waluigi continued in a girly voice. "We were about to get her from the orphanage, when we saw her on _Smile, Smile, Smile_. So, we went here instead."

 _"Delia_?" Avery questioned her as he came in. Beside him were Leela, and Sir Yipsalot. "Who are these folks?" Delia stood up.

"These nice people," She began. "Are Leela's parents." Leela gasped. Could it be? Waluigi went to hug her.

 _"Oh, Leela_!" He faked in his girlish voice, and cried. "It's _you_ ; it's _really you_! Our baby girl is reunited with us at last!" Sir Yipsalot sniffed them both and growled. He knew these people were fakes! He yipped madly.

 _"Sir Yipsalot_!" Delia scolded. " _Be nice!"_ Sir Yipslot stopped and whined.

 _"Well, kiddo_." Wario began telling Leela. "You better pack up. We have a lot to catch up on."

Poor Leela didn't know what to do. She was torn. All of this was too much. She ran out of the room, and up the stairs, tears in her eyes all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Delia was about to go console Leela when Bullock stopped her.

"I think I better do this." He told her. "You just stay here and entertain our guests." Delia nodded. Avery went out of the room, and up the stairwell.

When he entered the guest room, he saw Leela crying on the window ledge. Avery sat down next to her.

"Why so sad, Leela?" Bullock wanted to know. "Aren't you happy that you get to go home with your parents?" Leela looked at Avery. Through her tears, she nodded. "Then why the tears?" Leela sniffed.

"I don't want to leave you and all the staff!" Leela cried in the pillow again.

" _Oh Leela_ , I know it's hard, but you have to leave." And with that, he began to sing.

" _Don't cry_." He began, soothing her hair.

" _Your eye, you must dry._

 _There's no need to fear._

 _It's time for great cheer!_

 _I know having to say goodbye has made you sad,_

 _but you don't need to feel bad._

 _We all feel you._

 _But what are we to do?_

 _We've done our parts._

 _We'll keep you forever in our hearts_

 _Tomorrow the sun is going to shine._

 _Don't be afraid, it'll be fine_

 _Soon you'll be with your family._

 _So you can live in harmony._

 _Tomorrow is another day._

 _It's only and always will be a day away!_

' _Tomorrow' we say._

 _You got to love tomorrow!_

 _For it's another day._

 _So, don't you cry._

 _Dry your eye."_ Leela turned around, and cried in Avery's arms. Avery hugged her.

" _It's only and will always be a day awayyyyyyy….."_

"Do you feel better now, Leela?" Leela nodded, wiping away her tears.

"I'm still sad." She said. "But I have to do this. They're my parents. It'll be unfair if I don't go with them." She stood up. "I'm ready." Bullock smiled.

" _That's_ the spirit, Leela. I'll go talk with your parents a bit more, and let them now you're packing." Leela nodded, and started packing as Avery went down the stairs.

"She's packing now." Avery told the bad guys. "Let us chat while she get things ready, shall we?"

"I'll go see if she wants help." Toadette offered, going out of the room.

" _She's all packed_!" Toadette announced as they came down the stairs, Leela pulling down her suitcase. The villains stood up. The rest of Avery's staff were also there, ready to bid farewell to Leela.

" _Great!"_ Wario said. "Come on kid. Let's blow this joint!" Leela nodded. She looked at Sir Yipsalot. "Can Sir Yipsalot come? He's a real good dog, won't be any trouble." Sir Yipsalot let out a bark. Wario and Waluigi looked at each other, hesitating. They had the girl; they didn't want the mangy mutt too. Waluigi was about to say that he or Wario was allergic to dogs, but realized that neither of them had shown a sign since they arrived, so that was out. Luckily, Wario came to Waluigi's rescue.

"I'm sorry Leela, but we live in an apartment that doesn't allow dogs." Leela frowned.

"Oh, I understand. I don't want to send him to the pound, though."

"You have to."

"I'll take him." Avery spoke. They all looked at him, even his staff. "It'll be a great reminder of the best little girl I've come to love. Plus, he'll be a good playmate for Avery Jr." Leela smiled.

 _"Gosh_ ; you'll really do that?" Avery nodded. She then ran to hug him. Avery hugged her back. "Thank you for everything. You and your staff had made Sir Yipsalot and my stay here enjoyable. I'll miss everyone. I'll never forget any of you."

"We'll never forget you ether, Leela. You were a special little girl and a delight to have around." They then withdrew, and Leela went near her fake parents. She waved to everyone.

 _"Bye, everyone_!" Leela said to them.

 _"Bye, Leela!_ " The staff said back, waving. Leela looked at Avery Jr. in his stroller.

" _Bye, Avery Jr_.!" Avery Jr. developed tears in his eyes and burst out crying. Avery went over, and picked up his stepson, comforting him. Leela looked at Sir Yipsalot. "You be a good dog, Sir Yipsalot." Sir Yipsalot barked. He went towards Leela, when Delia picked him up, tears in her eyes. She made him wave with his paw. Leela, Wario, and Waluigi then left.

 _"Le…Le_ …" Avery Jr. tried to say. " _LEELA_!" Avery and his entire staff were both sad and happy. Avery Jr. had said his first word!

 _"AHA_!" Lisa said. The girls all circled her except Suzy who was busy playing Bear Burst.

"Did you find Avery Bullock's location, Lisa?" Blythe wanted to know. Lisa nodded.

" _Uh-huh_! And his phone number at the moment."

"At the moment? What do you…" She then remembered that the Bullock had said that the mansion was his summer home. "We better hurry then. It's almost Labor Day. Summer's almost over."

"Technically, summer isn't over until September 22nd."

" _Hurry up and call_!" Mabel shouted. Lisa grabbed the phone, looked at the computer, and dialed.

" _Hello_?" Avery asked, picking up the phone at his mansion.

"Hi. This is Lisa, Leela's friend from the orphanage. Is Leela there?"

"I'm afraid you're too late. Her parents came; she's with them now."

 _"Uh oh_!" She pulled back the phone, and told them the news. They all awed sadly. Lisa brought the phone back to her ear. Bullock was confused.

 _"'Uh oh_?" He questioned. "What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?"

"Her parents are dead. Those people are fakes."

"No wonder why Sir Yipsalot growled at them. Thanks for calling little lady. We'll have them hunted down."

"No problem, hopefully you'll get her."

"Don't worry, I will." Avery hung up. Lisa did too. Lisa noticed questionable looks from the girls.

"So?" Mabel started. "What did he say? Is he getting her?" Lisa nodded.

"Now, we just prey for the best."

Wario and Waluigi stopped the hover car, and waited for an elderly lady to cross the street. Once she crossed the street, she opened the door, and took off her disguise and throwing the stick she used as a cane. Leela gasped. It was Vicky!

 _"SURPRISE_!" She shouted, and got in. Waluigi also threw off his disguise. " _Waluigi? Wario? Vicky_? What are you three doing here?"

"Pretending to be your parents, little brat." Wario told her.

 _"Why_?" Leela wanted to know.

" _Money_!" Waluigi said. Leela then got angry.

"You won't get away with this!" She began to shout for help. " _HELPPPP! HELLPPPP!"_ Vicky covered the girl's mouth, and looked at the other villains.

" _Step on it_!" The hover car took off.

Avery called a staff meeting, and told them the news. They all gasped.

"No wonder why Sir. Yipsalot growled at them!" Delia said. "He must have sensed that they were fakes. That poor girl."

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have put out money as a reward." Toadette stated. "We should've seen this coming." Avery nodded in agreement.

"We should have is right, Toadette." He agreed. "But the damage is done. Now, we have to get that little girl back before something bad happens." The staff all nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he started. He looked at Vijay. "Is my stepson sleeping soundly, Vijay?" Vijay smiled.

"Like a baby, you know, because he is a baby." Bullock them pumped his fist in the air. "Then, let's go, go, go! Vijay, you and Toadette search in the helicopter. Toadette and Vijay saluted.

 _"Roger_!" Toadette said.

 _"Yeah,"_ Vijay added. "Roger!" Next, Bullock looked at Mimey.

"Mimey, you stay here in case Avery Jr. wakes up." Mimey with his mop, saluted.

" _Mime, Mr. Mime_!" The Pokémon said. Avery looked at Delia.

"Deal, you come with me. Let's save my future adopted daughter!" And with that, they all, except for Mimey, left the room. Mimey resumed on mopping.

"I have to use the bathroom." Leela told Wario in the hover car. Wario shook her head.

"Nice try, little lady! We know that trick from the original movie this story is based on; that won't work!"

" _Yeah_!" Waluigi added. "We're not _stoopid."_

 _"Hey_!" Wario snapped. "Only I say 'stoopid' like that!" Leela then bounced up and down, holding her bladder.

 _"I'm serious_!" She told him. "I can't hold it!"

"Well, _hold it_! Can't you see me driving?" Leela shook her head.

"Okay, but you'll be sorry!" She then began relieve herself. Waluigi was puzzled.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

 _"Yeah,"_ Vicky agreed. "I do." She looked by her, and was disgusted as she saw pee where Leela was sitting. " _EWWWW_! She wasn't kidding, she really had to go!" Leela sighed in relief when done. She looked at Vicky.

" _See_? I told you? When you have to go, you gotta go." Waluigi looked at the pee, and was disgusted as well. " _EWWWW; gross_!" Wario noticed it through the rearview mirror.

"Oh Leela, _why_ didn't you say that you had to go?"

Leela was happy that she went, but frowned; how can she get out of here? She then had an idea. She poked Waluigi in the eyes, and then did the same to Vicky. Vicky and Waluigi screamed.

"What's going on back there now?" Wario demanded to know. Leela quickly unbuckled herself, and unlocked the door. Conveniently, the car was not too far from the ground.

" _See ya_!" She called as she ran and jumped out.

 _"Hey_!" Waluigi shouted, going to the door. "Don't…" The door shut on his nose! "Shut the door." He screamed in pain, holding his nose. " _Not again_!"

" _Waluigi,_ " Wario started. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong! Now, _come on!"_ He parallel parked. "Let's get that brat!" The villains got out, closed, and locked their doors, and ran after Leela.

Leela landed. She then ran and ran, with Waluigi, Wario, and Vicky hot on her tail.

 _"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, KID_!" Wario yelled after her. "WE _WILL_ CATCH YOU!"

Leela ran to the base of the Statue Of Liberty. Booker, who was a security guard, at the statue, stopped her in her tracks.

"You can't come here, little girl." He told her. "You must stop and go back, the statue's closed…I think." Ignoring him, Leela entered the base. "HEY!" Wario, Waluigi, and Vicky ran in. Wario elbowed the bulldog to the ground.

 _"Move it,_ dog!" He said. He and the other two ran in. Booker stood up, scratching his head. Copper then came.

" _Hey, Booker_!" He greeted. "How's it going?" Booker looked at him.

 _"Uh_ , a little girl, two men, and one woman just went in." Copper's eyes widened.

"And you let them?"

"I told the little girl not to go in."

"And she just ignored you."

"Yeah she did…I think." Copper groaned.

"Okay," He decided. "I'll go in there. You just stay here, and prevent other cartoons from going in." Booker saluted.

"You can count on me, uh, I think." Copper groaned again, and ran in.

Leela ran up the many flights of stairs. So did the three villains. Copper started running up them from the bottom.

Despite being tired from going up all these stairs, Leela was determined. This girl was on a mission to escape; there was no time to be tired! Vicky and Waluigi had to stop and rest, but Wario just kept going.

Leela got up on the exterior of the crown. She looked all around. Wario caught up, and laughed. Leela gasped, turning to him.

"There's nowhere to run now, kid. The jig is up! You might as well give up." Leela was about to run, when Wario grabbed her. "I got ya!" Leela screamed, struggling to get free.

 _"LET GO OF ME_!" She screamed. Wario chuckled.

"You think you're so clever, huh, do you? Well, you're not! No one can outsmart Wario!" Wario laughed and laughed.

A Pidove has just flown up, and landed on the ground. Unfortunately, Wario tripped over the pigeon Pokémon. " _Hey, buzz of_!"

 _"Dove, Pidove_!" The Pokémon cawed, and flew off. Unfortunately, when Wario had tripped over the Pidove, he let go of Leela, and Leela stumbled back, and went over the wall. She screamed as she slid down. She held on. She was holding onto the edge of the crown! She screamed again as she held on for her life!

" _HELLLLLPPPPPPPP_!" She shouted. " _SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME_!" Copper had just gotten up, heard the girl, and gasped at what he saw. He ran in to see if he could help.

 _"Hold on!"_ Copper yelled down to the girl.

Sirens could be heard from down below, and the police got out of their cars. Delia and Bullock drove up in the hover limo, and also got out. All of them gasped at the sight. The helicopter also could be seen in the sky.

 _"It's Leela_!" Vijay shouted at Toadette in the helicopter. "We must get her before it's too late!"

 _"I know_!" Toadette told him, and the helicopter flew to the girl hanging on for dear life. Leela was utterly terrified. She never felt this scared in her entire life. Tears ran down Leela's face. More cartoons has gathered down below and looked up in shock and terror.

" _Leela!"_ Vijay shouted. Leela turned to the helicopter.

 _"Vijay_!" Leela shouted. "Help me, _please_! I'm scared! I don't think I can hold on any longer."

 _"No fear_ , Leela. I'm here to aid you."

"Well, _hurry_!" Suddenly, Leela's fingers slipped. She screamed, and fell down to the world below. Cartoons gasped.

 _"Toadette_!" Vijay told her.

" _I'm on it!"_ Toadette responded. She drove the helicopter down to her. Vijay opened the door and held out his hand.

 _"TAKE MY HAND, LEELA_!" He yelled to her over the roar of the helicopter blades. " _DO THIS, AND YOU'LL BE SAFE, AND I'LL PULL YOU IN_!" Leela nodded, and grabbed Vijay's hand. Vijay pulled her in and closed the door. The cartoons all sighed in relief. Some of them left, going on their business as if nothing had happened.

Leela looked at his savior.

"Thanks, Vijay." She thanked him. "You saved my life. I thought I was done for." Vijay smiled.

"No problem little lady." He said. "I'm just glad you're safe and sound."

"Why were you hanging from the Statue of Liberty?" Toadette wanted to know. Leela looked at her.

"I was trying to escape from Wario." She replied. ""And I fell over the wall. Oh, and those 'parents' weren't my…"

"We know. They were Wario and Waluigi. Here, you can get out now." The helicopter landed. Vijay opened the door, and Leela got out as the helicopter died down. Delia and Avery went to Leela.

"Thank _heavens_ you're alright." Delia said. Avery frowned.

"I'm sorry, Leela." Leela was puzzled.

"What for?"

"We offered money as an award. Unfortunately, I forgot how some cartoons could be so greedy and evil that they'd do anything to get what they want." Leela smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I'm alright, and that's all there it to it, right?" She then frowned. "So, I guess the search for my parents is still going, huh?" It was Avery's turn to frown. Leela was confused. _"What_? What is it?"

"Leela, I hate to say this, but your parents are dead. They've been dead for years now. I'm so very sorry." Leela frowned again.

" _Oh_ , Vicky told me that they were dead time and time again for years. I just couldn't believe it." She cried. "But now hearing it from you, and considering that they haven't come back all of this time, I guess it's true." She cried and cried. Avery comforted her.

" _There, there_. I'm here. It's alright, cry it out." As Avery was consoling Leela, the police each took Wario, Vicky, and Waluigi, all in handcuffs, into their police cars. Once they got in themselves, they drove off.

" _Leela?_ " Avery asked. Leela withdrew from him, wiping her tears.

"What is it?" She wanted to know.

"Now that we found out about your parents, and that you are an orphan, I still want you as my step daughter. That is if you want to that is." Leela beamed.

 _"Yes, yes, yes_!" She hugged him. Avery chuckled. "I had a feeling you would. We'll have to buy you school supplies, and pack. The mansion is only my summer home, remember?" Leela withdrew again.

"That's okay. I never really went to a real school before, so I'm looking forward to it."

"And I'll make sure that your friends from the orphanage find a home." Delia added. "In the meantime, the mansion will be empty, so the staff and I will house them all in it until they all find families of their own or until an orphanage opens up for them, whatever comes first. I'll run it."

"Thanks, Delia." Leela thanked her. "My friends will all be grateful to hear that."

 _"Leela_?" Louise said to her when they were all in front of the mansion. It was Labor Day, and Leela, Avery, Avery Jr, and Sir Yipsalot were going to go to the airport. Leela turned to her. "I'm so very sorry about your parents."

"Thanks Louise. I should've known that they weren't coming back."

"We'll miss you." Mabel said, as she and the other girls went to them. Leela looked at them.

"I'll miss you too." Sir Yipsalot barked. The girls laughed.

"And of course we'll miss Sir Yipsalot too." Sir Yipsalot barked again.

"Do you have to go?" Suzy questioned, holding her Ducky Momo plush.

"She has to." Lisa told her. "She's going to live with a family. Aren't you

happy for her?"

"Yeah, but I wish we could all go with her." All of the girls awed at that. Leela bent down to the youngest orphan.

"Don't worry." She told her. "You'll go home with your family soon." She looked at the other girls. "You all will." Mabel turned to Tiff.

 _"Tiff_?" She asked. "Are you going to say goodbye?"

"You know I hate long goodbyes." Tiff said.

"Leela, are you ready?" Avery asked. Leela went to him.

"I sure am!" She said. The two then burst into song, and danced with each other.

 _"I found where I now belong_!" Leela began.

" _I'm so happy that I think I'll put it in song._

 _He loves me for just being me._

 _I am where I'm supposed to be!"_

" _Being different is never wrong_." Avery put in.

" _In fact it makes you strong._

" _You are where you now belong!_

 _You are my new sunshine._

 _You are and will always be mine!"_

" _I didn't like yesterday._

 _But that was yesterday_

 _Now I'm happy because this is where I…."_

" _This is where you_ …" Sir Yipsalot barked, tail wagging. Leela laughed, and bent down to pet him. Avery did too. The two then sang the finale together. " _THIS IS WHERE I/YOU NOW BELOOOOOOONG!"_

After the song, the two went into the hover limo, and the hover limo took off. Leela waved to her friends from the window. Her friends and the staff all waved and called after them. Sir Yipsalot yipped and yipped.

Leela sighed in content as the mansion and her friends disappeared in the distance. Sir Yipsalot laid in her lap. Leela petted him.

She couldn't believe all that had happened to her this summer. She was finally free of Vicky and her awful orphanage. She had a home and was going to live with her new family where she would be loved no matter what. She was going to be like a normal kid and attend school. She'll miss her friends here, but she'll make new friends. It was the best summer ever! Life couldn't be better, and she felt that it was going to get even better, for tomorrow is, and always will be, a day away.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Leela's friends all had families before Christmas.

One snowy December day, less then a week before Christmas, Suzy went to the mall with her new parents and new older brother, Jeremy. Klaus in his cup, and Grimer were outside; dressed in Santa hats, fake white beards, and ringing bells. Near them were red buckets, where cartoons could throw their money in for charity.

 _"MERRY CHRISTMAS_!" Grimer called. " _MERRY CHRISTMAS_!"

"Or _Frohe Weihnachtn_!" Klaus called as well. "It's German." Klaus looked at Suzy as she dropped a quarter in his bucket. "Oh, danke schen, little girl. You will get something good in your stocking this year. But, you didn't hear it from me," He winked at her. "Santa Klaus."

"It's Santa _Clause_ , not Santa Klaus." Suzy said to him. "Get it right!" This amused Grimer.

" _Ohhhhhh_ , you got told by a little girl, Klaus!" Grimer said. Klaus eyed him.

"Shut up, _Grimer_ Clause! At least I'm not getting goo over my outfit." He said. He meant to whisper it, but Suzy heard it.

 _"Oooh_! Suzy squealed. "You said the bad 'shut up.' Santa is going to give you coal." She took her quarter back, and put it into Grimer's bucket, leaving Klaus dumbfounded. Grimer smiled.

" _Thank you_!" Grimer told her. "Us kid cartoons gotta stick together, am I right?" Suzy was about to answer when her brother called.

" _Come on Suzy_! You want to sit in Santa's lap, don't you?"

 _"Comin'_!" She called back. She looked at Klaus. "I would've dumped your whole money stash into the Pokémon's, but I want to be nice for Santa." She then waved to Klaus and Grimer, and ran off. Klaus sighed.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas, und I got to go back to Virginia soon. Und I also can't believe that just happened. Kids can be so mean, unlike that Leela kid. She was a delight. But her dog just wouldn't _shut up_! Unfortunately, some humans are like that too, even if they seem to be old enough to know better. It's a hard life." Grimer smiled.

" _Cheer up_!" Grimer told him. "For tomorrow is another day."


End file.
